A Brief History of the Golden Period
by Declan42
Summary: The Golden Period: A time referred to by gamemakers as the time when the games were at their best. The arenas were wondrous and the tributes were exciting. This is the time period where Dawn Angelica was Head Gamemaker, she held this position for an impressive 26 years and never failed to please the Capitol. Let the Games begin!
1. Creation

**Hello! So, this is going to be a companion story for my SYOT fanfiction, Campaign. It's going to feature a series of one-shots about the hunger games 76-102, the period where Dawn Angelica, the greatest gamemaker of all time, was in charge. In the future, when people refer to this series of games they will call them the Golden Period, the time when the games were wondrous and full of excitement.**

 **LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

* * *

 _ **Griffin Aldjoy – Capitol Journalist**_

* * *

I sit on the park bench pondering, I've got a report due and if it's not delivered to the office by the morning the tributes arrive, I'm fired. It can be on anything, just something to keep the Capitol citizens entertained.

I could do it on one of the presidential candidates I guess, Emanuel Selwood is an interesting man, I sure could write a lot about him. The same with Atlas Edenthaw, the volatile advisor of the late President Snow. No, people may consider me biased… That wouldn't do, maybe I could do a brief documentary on each candidate? Hmm… not a bad idea.

"What if I did it about the games?" I question myself aloud. People turn and look at me oddly, it's nothing new, I'm not exactly standard in the Capitol, with my natural fiery red hair and pale skin. I've never understood the Capitol trends, maybe it's because I'm sexy in my natural state?

"Quit talking to yourself," that's Phox, he's writing his own report about Seneca Crane, the fail of a gamemaker who ruined the 75th Quarter Quell. For some reason he decided everyone had to be disabled, what a fool.

THAT'S IT! I could write my report on Dawn Angelica! Not at all politically related, more about her wonderful take on the Hunger Games, about how she managed to stay in office for an impressive 25 years! About how she developed the Hunger games into what we now know and love!

Yes, that's it. I could pull that off in the week or two I have left, an article on each games, focusing on each victor and each twist and each arena! Woah! This is perfect, I won't get fired, I'll get promoted! My report will take the Capitol by storm.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later**_

* * *

I stand outside Ptolemy's office. Ptolemy Fischer is one of the gamemakers for this year's Hunger Games. A wretched fool, if you here Proteus talk about him… not that I've ever heard Proteus talk, he'd never give me the pleasure. Proteus Baron, the head gamemaker, put Ptolemy in charge of the screening. It's his job to make sure the connection between the cameras in the arena and the screens around Panem is strong and his job to monitor the advertisement that goes on during the games. I'm here to get my way.

My boss, Kalahn Romer decided to give me the promotion that I have long deserved and he sent me here, to Ptolemy to make sure my book was advertised live during the tribute parade, everyone would be watching then.

My book is titled "A Brief History of the Golden Period," and focuses around Dawn Angelica and the Hunger Games the 76th to the 102nd, which she was head gamemaker for. It outlines the tributes and includes interviews with the victors.

"Next," says Ptolemy, beckoning me inside. He's got an awfully big nose and a bulbous head, makes him look like quite a buffoon. "What is it you wish to show me?"

* * *

 **I know that wasn't the best introduction, sorry. I just wanted to get the idea out there before I started publishing the one-shots. I'd like to thank _tracelynn_ for letting me use some of her ****formatting** **.**

 **This is going to be done differently to most collections of victor one-shots. I'm going to take submissions. If you have any ideas for twists in the game, exciting tributes, interesting victors or perfect** arenas **, make sure you submit them. If you want to submit, there is no form, just include everything I need to know and either PM it to me or stick it in your review!**

 **Oh, and make sure you go read Campaign! ;)**

 **Until Next Time :D**


	2. Opening Page

**A Brief History of the Golden Period**

 _ **By Griffin Aldjoy**_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 _I, Griffin Aldjoy, Son of Grey and Ula Aldjoy present to you this wondrous collection of past hunger games!_

 _In this unparalleled lexicon focusing on the games of Madame Dawn Angelic herself, I bring to you the complete history of the Golden Period and the games it held._

 _We will begin at the 76th Hunger games, just after Dawn took hold of the grand seat and end soon after the events of the 102nd Hunger Games._

 _I hope that my work will inspire games to come and create an atmosphere where citizens can learn about the past games that built up to the splendour of what we have today._

 _Each_ games _I illustrate will contain information on the arena, tributes and an interview with the victor as well as any mentoring successes the victor made. I will also completely describe the events of the games in question and write about every single death. If you'd like to learn more about the victors go to my website ( .com)._

 _Without further ado, Ladies and Gentleman, I give you: 'A Brief History of the Golden Period'_

* * *

 _ **Other works by Griffin Aldjoy:**_

 _\- An examination of the 75th Annual Hunger Games_

 _\- Proteus Baron, A great man_

 _\- The Birth to Death history of Coriolanus Snow_

 _\- What could have been?_

 _\- An interpretation of the 1st Hunger Games_

As well as various reports for the _Capitol News_

* * *

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME!_**


	3. A Thorough Examination of the 76th HG

**The year of the 76th Hunger Games**

* * *

 _Seneca Crane has recently been fired from his position as head_ gamemaker _after he failed to keep the crowds under control after the 75th Hunger Games. His twist was that all tributes had to be disabled, either mentally or physically, which people in the Capitol viewed as cruel or inhumane. The Capitol citizens revolted when they saw a psychotic boy rip out a boy with down syndrome's guts and swallow them. This was not swallowed down well by President Coriolanus Snow, who promptly fired him, I assume, however, that he was executed. The victor of these games was a young man from district eight named Calico Johan who volunteered because he thought it would be fun. Needless to say, he wasn't a popular victor. Not all of Seneca's games were flops, the 74th Hunger Games was a success, a very intriguing game were a fragile girl from District 11 made it all the way to the finale only to be killed by the boy from District 2, Cato Hadley. President Snow needed someone new for the job, someone who would reinstate the impressive awe of the Capitol and the Hunger Games. This person was Dawn Angelica, a young lady that had shown promise in her studies and had worked under Seneca Crane for two years. This was not a decision he would regret. Dawn had planned an exciting ending for her games to make sure they ended with a bang. The reapings themselves were uneventful, a meaty Latino boy from 12 was reaped, there were no male volunteers from District 2 and the girl from one threatened to kill her district partner while she was live during the interviews. Without further ado, I give you, an examination of the 76th Hunger Games!_

 **Tribute List:**

 _ **D1F:** Destiny Samara, 18, (10) **D1M:** Cratus Spar, 18, (10)_

 _ **D2F:** Rora Ferrick, 17, (9) **D2M:** Bryce Ura, 13, (7)_

 _ **D3F:** Digit Fairway, 14, (4) **D3M:** Router Broke, 18, (7)_

 _ **D4F:** Coral _ O'connor _, 18, (10) **D4M:** Wake Van Mourik, 17, (8)_

 _ **D5F:** Vera Powell, 15, (6) **D5M:** Emanuel Selwood, 16, (8)_

 _ **D6F:** Victoria Paris, 17, (6) **D6M:** Caius Winters, 17 (10)_

 _ **D7F:** Aspen Ashland, 17, (9) **D7M:** Brody _ Fernton _, 14, (3)_

 _ **D8F:** Dusky Boulderson, 18, (6) **D8M:** Cad Vinyl, 15, (2)_

 _ **D9F:** Muerte Rye, 12, (3) **D9M:**_ Caman _Burns, 14, (9)_

 _ **D10F:** Veronica Brahman, 17, (8) **D10M:** Antonio Pittman, 16, (6)_

 _ **D11F:** Clover Tay, 16, (4) **D11M:** Tarren Moss, 16, (4)_

 _ **D12F:** Daisy Clark, 15 (5) **D12M:**_ Pulir _Santino, 18 (9)_

 **Key: _District & Gender, Name, Age, (Score)_**

The lead up to the games, however, was exciting. When Dawn got the job she fired every single stylist and prep team and hired new people. Each and every costume for the parade and interviews were unique and the people of the Capitol were very impressed. The scores were fairly high, Destiny and Cratus from District 1 both scored 10's as well as a muscly boy from District 6 named Caius Winters. Many alliances were created this time around, as the careers were particularly strong this year, even without a volunteer for the District 2 male.

* * *

This year's Hunger games was set in an arena full of snowy trees. A cold climate is always exciting unless it's overdone. Gamemakers had to make sure it wasn't cold enough to freeze people to death. Most of the arena was a pine forest but there were lots of waterfalls around the arena and the edge of the arena was blocked off by massive rocky cliff faces.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Most of the tributes ran towards the cornucopia, a large stone horn, hollow and full of supplies. The boys from six and five ran away together, without grabbing weapons, they had formed an alliance and had a plan. The boy from 9 also escaped before the bloodbath. As soon as Destiny, the female from District 1, got her hands on a sword, she charged at Cratus. She swung and chopped her District partner's head clean off his body. BOOM!

 _Cratus Spar, District 1 Male; 24th, killed by Destiny, Bloodbath_

The second kill came when Daisy Clark from District 12 was escaping with a bag of supplies, Coral Shot her straight between the ribs, into the heart, killing her instantly.

 _Daisy Clark, District 12 Female; 23rd, killed by Coral, Bloodbath_

Vera, Victoria and Veronica from Districts 5, 6 and 10, respectively had formed an alliance, pre-game. They collected some supplies and each nabbed a weapon before running away into the safety of the snowy landscape.

Destiny Samara, the female tribute from 1 ran around with her sword, madly killing tributes that got in her way or attempted to stop her. She mowed them down and sliced them apart.

 _Digit Fairway, District 3 Female; 22nd, killed by Destiny, Bloodbath_

 _Brody_ Fernton _, District 7 Male; 21st, killed by Destiny, Bloodbath_

The female from District 2 noticed the boy from eight attempting to escape with an axe that was clearly too heavy for him. She chased him down and tackled him to the ground, slitting his throat. BOOM!

 _Cad Vinyl, District 8 Male, 20th, killed by Rora, Bloodbath_

Both of the tributes from eleven were escaping to the west of the cornucopia and Pulir, the buff boy from District 12 chased after them, splitting the girls head in two with his axe.

 _Clover Tay, District 11 Female; 19th, killed by_ Pulir _, Bloodbath_

While Pulir continued to chase the boy from District 11 all the tributes had cleared out of the cornucopia area. Apart from Destiny, Rora, Bryce, Coral and Wake, who were this year's career pack. This signified was the end of a fairly eventful bloodbath, with six deaths,

Eventually, Pulir cornered the district 11 male at the banks of a small pond. Tarren couldn't swim, so Pulir pushed him in, drowning him.

 _Tarren Moss, District 11 Male; 18th, drowned by_ Pulir _, Day 1_

The careers managed to take hold of the cornucopia and its clearing, they decided to concentrate all the remaining weapons and supplies in the centre and make sure they were always guarded. After an hour they left to hunt, leaving Bryce, the 13-year-old boy from 2, behind to guard.

They soon came across the camp of Antonio and Dusky, two tributes who formed an alliance. Destiny sneaked in behind Dusky and slit her throat.

 _Dusky Boulderson, District 8 Female; 17th, killed by Destiny, Day 1_

As Antonio screamed at the sight of his ally's death, Wake ran in and silenced him before anyone noticed where they were, getting his first kill of the games.

 _Antonio Pittman, District 10 Male; 16th, Killed by Wake, Day 1_

Caius and Emanuel made their way to the edge of the arena, at the foothills of the massive stone cliffs. They camped by the base of a waterfall, hidden beyond sight.

The girl from District 7 who also escaped comes into their clearing. She expertly sneaked around the waterhole and hid on the opposite side of the waterfall to them. When she was clearly asleep, the two boys went over and slit her throat while she slept, a peaceful death.

 _Aspen Ashland, District 7 Female; 15th, killed by Caius, Night 1_

Day two went past uneventful, making Dawn distressed, she wanted her game to be interesting. Mutts were the perfect answer! Something that fits in with the arena… Wolves? A pack of ravenous wolves was let loose in the arena, not far from the cornucopia.

The careers had not yet returned from their hunt and Bryce was peacefully watching the supplies, when the wolves pounced upon him, tearing out his throat.

 _Bryce Ura, District 2 Male; 14th, killed by Wolf Mutts, Day 3_

Both tributes from 9 had been hiding in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to attack the young tribute. When the female tribute saw Bryce's gruesome death, she screamed. The wolves were soon upon them and both tributes met their own gruesome ends.

 _Muerte Rye, District 9 Female; 13th, savaged by Wolf Mutts, Day 3_

Caman _Burns, District 9 Male; 12th, savaged by Wolf Mutts, Day 3_

Pleased with the turn of events, Dawn called back the Wolf Mutts.

The careers, who had heard the 3 cannons were worried about their supplies, so they turned around and headed back to the cornucopia. When they returned to the clearing, it was now night-time, they saw the three girls that had escaped at the start of the games, Vera, Victoria and Veronica, stealing from their supplies. Coral let loose an arrow, skewering the girl from five.

 _Vera Powell, District 5 Female; 11th, killed by Coral, Night 3_

The other two girls jumped down and hid in the cornucopia, grabbing any weapon they could see. Destiny and Rora ran in, wielding swords. The girl from 6 threw a knife, that pierced Rora from District 2 in the calf. Destiny quickly slammed her sword into the other girls head, avenging her injured ally.

 _Victoria Paris, District 6 Male; 10th, killed by Destiny, Night 3_

The other tribute, the girl from 10 was hiding in the shadows when this happened. Brandishing a sword she had found, she stabbed the girl from 2 between her shoulder blades, briskly ending her life.

 _Rora Ferrick, District 2 Female; 9th, killed by Veronica, Night 3_

Enraged, Destiny turned to Veronica and lopped of her head.

 _Veronica Brahman, District 10 Female; 8th, killed by Destiny, Night 3_

There were now only 7 tributes left, they were:

The Career Pack: Destiny, Coral and Wake

The Two boys: Caius and Emanuel

And Pulir from 12 and Router from 3, who were loners.

Days 4 and 5 were uneventful, the boy from 3 almost got caught by the careers but made a swift escape. Dawn was not displeased though, she had a plan. She called a feast, each of the remaining tributes needed something badly, and the Capitol badly needed entertainment, how better to fix the problem than with a feast?

On the way to the feast, Pulir chased down the boy from 3 and snapped his neck, he didn't want to bloody his axe, which he had recently cleaned.

 _Router Broke, District 3 Male; 7th, killed by_ Pulir _, Day 6_

The careers had not yet turned on each other, they wanted to get Caius out of the way first, he was the only tribute that had scored as high as Destiny and Cratus, and was a threat. Caius and Emanuel were not fools though and knew not to show themselves, after all, they had left the cornucopia without weapons. Instead of showing up to the feast, they hid in the trees nearby.

When everyone was in the general vicinity of the cornucopia, the arena started roaring. Turning to the cliffs, the tributes realised that the waterfalls were running overdrive, they were flooding the arena.

Both tributes from 4 laughed like maniacs, they had been brought up to swim in rough water, they thought they had the game in a bag. Destiny turned around and sliced open Coral's abdomen, she was smart enough to know their advantage, and she wasn't going to let them off the hook that easy.

 _Coral O'Connor, District 4 Female; 6th, killed by Destiny, Day 6_

An enraged Wake speared Destiny in the back, ending her crazed life, along with what remained of the career pack. This year, the final four were all male.

 _Destiny Samara, District 1 Female; 5th, killed by Wake, Day 6_

While all that unfolded, the arena had flooded to about a metre high. Pulir, Caius and Emanuel were all safely up in trees and were safe for the time being, Wake, however had the advantage of being able to swim well.

In the next half an hour, the water level had risen to almost the height of the trees. Caius and Emanuel entered the water. Treading water as best as they could, they swam towards the cliff faces, if they could get high ground, they would be safe.

Wake swam over to where Caius and Emanuel were, he was a lot faster at swimming than them, so he caught up easily. He went for Caius first, pushing him under. They stayed under for a long time. The remaining tributes, Pulir and Emanuel heard two cannons… They had made the final two.

 _Wake Van Mourik, District 4 Male; 4th, killed by Caius, Day 6_

 _Caius Winters, District 6 Male; 3rd, drowned, Day 6_

Neither the boy from five nor the boy from twelve had expected to make it this far and neither could swim very well. It was a matter of who drowned first. Of course, that would be a lame ending to a Hunger Games, so Dawn released some killer sharks into the arena. A shark attacked each tribute but the 16-year-old from District 5 managed to survive longer than the boy from district twelve.

Pulir _Santino, District 12 Male; 2nd, mauled by a Shark Mutt, Finale_

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, the Victor of the 76th Annual Hunger Games! Emanuel Selwood of District 5, Congratulations!" Dawn's voice rung out across the flooded arena.

Emanuel smiled, before slipping under water, into the depths of the flood. He was rescued quickly by the drop ship but because Emanuel could barely swim at all, it was not a surprising turn of events.

* * *

 _ **An Interview with Emanuel Selwood, age 44 – Victor of the 76th Hunger Games**_

* * *

 **Reporter:** "So what was going through your head as you fought off the shark mutts that caused your victory?"

 **Emanuel:** "Nothing really, I was mostly thinking about home the whole time I was in the arena, the smell of burnt wire and cables, and the feel. But when those sharks came at me, I just stopped thinking at all, it was a do or die moment. I had to win."

 **Reporter:** "Uh-huh. And what about when you saw Caius and Wake go under?"

 **Emanuel:** "Surprisingly, I don't remember that too well. I'm pretty sure I was relieved, though Caius and I were good friends it was the Hunger Games, only one of us was coming out. I wanted it to be me."

 **Reporter:** "Why? What was your motivation for coming home?"

 **Emanuel:** "My wife, my lovely wife Elektra. She was my high school sweetheart back then. I wanted to get back and marry her. My family were fairly absent in my life, but I wanted to prove myself to them as well, you know? I was always the third son, the expendable one. I always took the most tesserae, sometimes I wondered if that's why my parents had me, just to get Grain and Oil?"

 **Reporter:** "Yes, I hear that life is fairly dire in District 5, I'm sure they the whole district was quite thrilled with your victory. Presents for everyone."

 **Emanuel:** "Yes, of course."

 **Reporter:** "So you've only had one tribute success over the past 25 games you've mentored in. Are you proud of that?"

 **Emanuel:** "Yeah, with the odds being 24 to 1, I think that is a decent success rate. This year, however, I'm going to make it to two victors. The tributes this year are the cream of the crop."

 **Reporter:** "I hope so! I hear Proteus has quite the arena in store for the 103rd Hunger Games… Ladies and Gentleman, there you have it, Emanuel Selwood, Victor of the 76th Annual Hunger Games! Thank you for your time.

* * *

 **List of Victors:**

 **76th:** _Emanuel Selwood, District 5 Male_

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was that? This is only my first one, there are 25 to go, so I have ample time to improve. If you have any tips let me know. Like I said in the first chapter, this isn't going to be a normal collection of victor one-shots, I'm taking submissions! So if you have an idea for a victor, interesting tribute, twist in the games, arena or anything else, make sure you attach it to your review or PM it to me.**

 **Until Next Time :D**


	4. A Rigorous Inspection of the 77th HG

**Warning: Gruesome Violence and Self-Harm lies ahead, read at your own risk ;p**

* * *

 **In the year of the 77** **th** **Hunger Games**

* * *

 _Last year's games were a success. President Snow was impressed enough with the games to keep Dawn as head Gamemaker, he still wanted more though, and Dawn was not afraid to rise to the challenge. Arenas weren't really her forte yet, she was more interested in exciting twists and turns then wondrous arenas. She had a great twist in store for this year's games, one no one would be expecting and would sure to inspire the people of the Capitol and impress our glorious president. Dawn's plan was to have no cornucopia in the arena. Now, when she announced this at a meeting, questions arose. It wouldn't be entertaining! The games would last too long! There wouldn't be enough blood! So she decided to make the arena smaller, more compact. The tributes wouldn't be able to stray far and there would be more interactions that would make the games, altogether more exciting. Snow was more than impressed, this would be an interesting game. The reapings were average this year, the careers were vicious as expected and the outer-district tributes looked like weaklings, people wondered how they'd deal with the twist. The mayor's son was reaped from District 12, which always made the games that one bit more exciting._

 **Tribute List:**

 ** _D1F:_** _Carlotta Clearview, 17, (8)_ _ **D1M:**_ _Magnificence Proudman, 18, (9)_

 ** _D2F:_** _Cleaver Rinat, 18, (8)_ _ **D2M:**_ _Dustin Granite, 18, (10)_

 ** _D3F:_** _Harriet Cable, 16, (3)_ _ **D3M:**_ _Tony Walkman, 18, (4)_

 ** _D4F:_** _Albatros Austerbek, 18, (8)_ _ **D4M:**_ _Finn O'neil, 18, (9)_

 ** _D5F:_** _Lucy-Anne Hydro, 14, (3)_ _ **D5M:**_ _Dorian Shock, 17, (5)_

 ** _D6F:_** _Axelle Rails, 13, (6)_ _ **D6M:**_ _Augustus Gears, 12, (6)_

 ** _D7F:_** _Ashlyn Parks, 14, (7)._ _ **D7M:**_ _Gary Oldseed, 15, (3)_

 ** _D8F:_** _Mouldy Garments, 13, (1)._ _ **D8M:**_ _Corduroy Jamieson, 18, (8)_

 ** _D9F:_** _Gretta Fawkes, 18, (7)._ _ **D9M:**_ _Pita Guiles, 17, (4)_

 ** _D10F:_** _Isabel Calf, 17, (6)._ _ **D10M:**_ _Tom Fathers, 16, (8)_

 ** _D11F:_** _Reini Annika, 17, (9)._ _ **D11M:**_ _Flo Young, 18, (6)_

 ** _D12F:_** _Delly Cartwright, 18, (5)_ _ **D12M:**_ _Allen Undersee, 12, (2)_

According to the gamemaker's report, the private sessions were especially tedious this year. Only one tribute scored a ten, Dustin Granite from District 2 and the outer-district tributes all scored fairly low apart from a skinny girl from eleven who scored a nine. All the career females scored 8's, fairly low for their Districts. Before the games had even started, the career pack had marked Reini, Corduroy, Tom, Ashlyn and Gretta all as targets. We were in for an exciting bloodbath.

* * *

As all the tributes rose up into the arena, standing atop their podiums, they realised this was not going to be an average game. The first thing they would have noticed was that there was no cornucopia, the centre was marked by a pile of sticks, arranged in the shape of a bonfire, suiting the theme. The second would have been the landscape, they were on an island, a small one, only about a kilometre and a half in diameter and designed specifically for a short games. The island was surrounded by vicious currents that even practised swimmers from four wouldn't be able to fight against.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

"Let the Games Begin!" Boomed Dawn Angelica's voice out across the arena.

Most of the outer-district tributes made an escape as soon as they could, with no supplies in the centre, there wasn't a need to run forward. There were still plenty of kills despite this. The careers split up, chasing down their target tributes. Dustin was on the willowy girl from eleven before she even knew what hit her. Her neck was snapped and the first cannon sounded around the arena. BOOM!

 _Reini Annika, District 11 Female; 24th, killed by Dustin, Not-So Bloodbath_

The girl from 1 who had been chasing Tom from 10 was tackled to the side by Tom's District partner, Isabel, who had declared her undying love for him at the interviews. Carlotta, peeved that she didn't get to her tribute in time, pushed the girl from ten up against a coconut tree and bashed her head in with a coconut. Gruesome, yeah.

 _Isabel Calf, District 10 Female; 23rd, killed by Carlotta, Not-So Bloodbath_

The female career from 2, whose job it was to kill Corduroy, from District 8, chased him down. She jumped onto his back, looping her arms around his head and pulled him to the ground. Cleaver's skills lay in weaponry and she was not a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant. The boy from 8, who was fairly well muscled, easily flipped her off. He knew the quickest and least painful way to kill someone was to snap their neck. BOOM!

 _Cleaver Rinat, District 2 Female; 22nd, killed by Corduroy, Not-So Bloodbath_

The boy from 10 ran at the boy from 9, pushing him to the ground. He proceeded to bash him to death, his fists bloody, later on Tom would regret killing this tribute.

 _Pita Guiles, District 9 Male; 21st, killed by Tom, Not-So Bloodbath_

The boy from District 1, brandishing a stick, ran at 9's female tribute. He pinned her to the ground and tortured her, stretching out her death. He gouged her eyes out and jammed the stick down her throat, before leaving her to bleed out.

Both careers from four chased Ashlyn down. It wasn't long before they cornered her at the edge of the ocean. They shoved her in and left her to drown.

 _Ashlyn Parks, District 7 Female; 20th, drowned by Albatross and Finn, Not-So Bloodbath_

Boom! The girl from 9 finally bled out.

 _Gretta Fawkes, District 9 Female; 19th, mauled by Magnificence, Not-So Bloodbath_

Most of the careers targets were now dead, Corduroy had escaped with both tributes from twelve and Tom had ran away after killing the boy from 9. The rest of their targets were dead. Now they turned to the tributes that were still in the vicinity of the (not-so) Cornucopia; Mouldy from 8 and Augustus from 6, who were both attempting to climb the few Palm and coconut trees nearby. Magnificence went for Mouldy and Carlotta and Dustin charged at Augustus. The duo got to their victim first, who was flailing around, attempting to climb the tree. Dustin grabbed the skinny 12-year-old from 6 and snapped him like a twig, across his knee, breaking his back and killing him instantly.

 _Augustus Gears, District 6 Male; 18th, killed by Dustin, Not-So Bloodbath_

Magnificence ran at Mouldy, the malnourished girl from eight. He shoved her against the tree and bashed her to death… And he relished it. The people in the Capitol were impressed but slightly disturbed by this tributes behaviour. At least he didn't eat the tributes like a tribute from six, a few games back.

 _Mouldy Garments, District 8 Female; 17th, killed by Magnificence, Not-So Bloodbath_

The girl from 8's death signified the end of the bloodbath… But not the end of the day. Both tributes from 5 were hiding out by the edge of the island, behind a sandbank, when they saw the boy from 11 sneaking around. They decided to just stay quiet, neither of them were strong and the boy had scored higher than both of them. Unfortunately, 5's female tribute slipped a little and caused a small avalanche of sand to fall down on her, which caught the 11's attention. The boy ran at them and slid down the hill. Finding the boy from 5's throat he squeezed until his eyes had rolled back in his head. BOOM!

 _Dorian Shock, District 5 Male; 16th, killed by Flo, Day 1_

The girl from 5 jumped out of the sand that had buried her and shoved Flo towards the ocean. He slid down the bank but managed to grab 5's foot and pulled her in with him. BOOM! BOOM! Double kill!

 _Flo Young, District 11 Male; 15th, drowned, Day 1_

 _Lucy-Anne Hydro, District 5 Female; 14th, drowned by Flo, Day 1_

During the first night, there were 3 more deaths. The boy from 3 was caught in a trap set by the duo from twelve and their muscled District 8 companion. 8 jumped inside and choked him to death.

 _Tony Walkman, District 3 Male; 13th, killed by Corduroy, Night 1_

The careers had gathered rocks and sharpened them against the hard trees, cracking off shards that could be used as crude blades. Then they went out to hunt. Their first victim was the small boy from 7, who they found hiding in a tree, carving his own weapons out of sticks. Dustin climbed the tree and through the child to the ground, where the girl from 4 swiftly cut his throat.

 _Gary Oldseed, District 7 Male; 12th, killed by Albatross, Night 1_

The boy from 4 was now the only career that hadn't scored a death, officially, so the careers decided to initiate. After finding footprints in the sand, they hunted down the tiny girl from 6. The pressure became too much so, 4 slit her throat with his crude dagger.

 _Axelle Rails, District 6 Female; 11th, killed by Finn, Night 1_

That was the end of the excitement for the day and the Capitol was sufficiently impressed, 14 deaths in one day, that had to be a record!

Since there was no cornucopia, the careers set up camp by the beach. For the first night in the arena, the duo from 12 and the boy from 8 sat up carving weapons. The girl from 12 was surprisingly skilled with wood carving and managed to create a few daggers using a sharp rock. She also created two limbs of bows and the boy from 8 created strings out of palm fronds, being from eight, he knew how to do these things. By morning they each had a dagger and both older tributes had a bow, equipped with 5 arrows each.

The first death of Day 2 came when the young mayor's son from District 12 slit his wrist with the dagger he had been given, he couldn't handle the games for any longer. He bled out on the ground while his District partner tried to save him, screaming for help as she attempted staunch the cut and tried to prevent his imminent death. BOOM!

 _Allen Undersee, District 12 Male; 10th, suicide, Day 2_

The boy from 8 realised his dilemma immediately, 12 was drawing attention, it was down to the final nine anyway, now was his chance to leave. The careers soon arrived and they chased the girl from 12. She fought back, firing an arrow into the heart of the boy from 4.

 _Finn_ O'neil _, District 4 Male; 9th, killed by Delly, Day 2_

The tributes were now down to the final 8! Reporters went around and interviewed the tributes families and friends. Jokes were told about the careers and stories about the other tributes. Dawn made sure to let them all know their tributes had a chance in the remainder of the games. District one was very pleased with their performance this year, having two tributes in the final eight. Though this was not disclosed, the Capitol favourite at this point was Corduroy from District 8.

Despite just losing a tribute, the career pack continued on and managed to chase 12 to the edge of the arena, cornering her. She grabbed an arrow and aimed it at the girl from 1, but she knew her time was up. District two's remaining tribute declared that he would kill Delly if she even did so much as lay a finger on 1. 12 had no clue what to do and the careers started encroaching on her. An arrow flew from the treetops, piercing the girl from 1 in the back.

 _Carlotta Clearview, District 1 Female; 8th, killed by Corduroy, Day 2_

What remained of the career pack, only three tributes, ran for the woods. Delly dived into the sand and fired an arrow into the other District 4 tribute's back. She had killed both tributes from that District, which made the victory tour especially awkward this time around.

 _Albatross Austerbek, District 4 Female; 7th, killed by Delly, Day 2_

The mysterious shooter from the tree-line turned out to be the boy from 8, Corduroy Jaimeson, who had recently left Delly to die. The boys from 1 & 2, who formed the remainder of the career pack, ran after 8 and 12 had a chance to escape. She sprinted along the shore until she found a clear entrance into the forest.

The boy from 8 ran his heart out trying to escape the incoming careers and ran straight into the girl from 3. She had only managed to survive by total chance, no one had tried to kill her. 8 picked her up and shoved her in the general direction of the careers. He then made a swift escape.

The girl from 3 stood up confused and when she saw the careers she was terrified. She directed them towards the beach where maybe she could've tricked them into doing something stupid. If only she knew the location of Delly's traps. Magnificence trapped her at the end of a small peninsula that ended with steep sandy banks, leading into the ocean. 3 had seen what this boy did to Gretta from 9 and knew her death wouldn't be much better, she was brave and threw herself into the waves before the boy could reach her.

 _Harriet Cable, District 3 Female; 6th, drowned by herself/suicide, Day 2_

Enraged that he didn't get to torture the girl, Magnificence ran at the boy from 2. This was a huge mistake, the other tribute was a lot stronger and prepared than him and knew this was the final 5, he had to be wary. When 1 got close enough, two pulled him in and dashed his sharpened rock across 1's face, opening his skull from ear to ear. BOOM!

 _Magnificence Proudman, District 1 Male; 5th, killed by Dustin, Day 2_

In less than an hour, District 1's career tributes were decimated.

10's male tribute, Tom, had been hiding out in the forest whole game. After killing a tribute in the bloodbath, he went into a state of depression induced madness. When the sun had set on Day 2, he noticed a figure sneak past his location. Tom was on him in a matter of seconds. The boy had arrows and fought against him, but Tom managed to throttle him to death quickly.

 _Corduroy_ Jamieson _, District 8 Male; 4th, killed by Tom, Night 2_

When the cannon's sound resounded all around the arena, there were only three tributes left. The trained career Dustin from District 2, slightly crazed Tom from 10 and the ever creative Delly from District 12. In the next few hours, who would arise champion?

Dustin took the opportunity, when the final 3 was announced, to do some solo hunting. He knew the Capitol wanted a brutal ending after last year and the aim of the game is to please the Capitol. Delly was smart, she had her traps and was armed with a bow and a handful of arrows, Tom, however, was a bigger threat and Dustin had just the plan to lure him out.

Dustin ran to the original location of the games, where the podiums were. He declared that he was the bravest tribute and no one could question his power. Tom Fathers was a volatile boy and was easy to manipulate, he felt he had to prove himself. He ran into the clearing and charged at Dustin. Overall Tom was stronger and he managed to overpower Dustin, much to his distress. Tom bent Dustin's neck at impossible angles until he heard a pop. BOOM!

 _Dustin Granite, District 2 Male; 3rd, killed by Tom, Night 2_

Delly, who had also heard Dustin's comments had approached the clearing. She witnessed the boy's death, hiding in the shadows behind a tree. She knew her opportunity was now or never, it was time for the finale.

'Come at me, big boy!" The willowy 18-year-old had called out across the clearing. It didn't take long for Tom to locate where she was. He charged at her, his arms flailing at his sides as he sprinted. Delly only had two arrows left, she had to use them carefully.

The first one flew just to the left of him and he swatted it out of the sky, enraged, he ran even faster. Delly notched and aimed again, she had to hit. Whoosh! Again the arrow flew just to the left of the oncoming boy.

Tom lunged at her and pushed her to the ground. He straddled her willowy body and squeezed his hands around her neck. Soon he would be a victor. The girl from 12 was about to give up when she remembered the crude wooden daggers. Pulling one from her pocket she lifted it up and plunged it into Tom's back. BOOM!

 _Tom Fathers, District 10 Male; 2nd, killed by Delly, Finale_

As Dawn announced this year's victor, Tom's corpse collapsed on top of Delly, covering her in the blood he had coughed up.

Delly was the first victor from District 12 in 27 year's, she was also unmentored as the only other remaining victor, Haymitch Abernathy of the 50th Hunger Games, had passed away a year earlier R.I.P.

* * *

 _ **An Interview with Delly Cartwright, age 45 – Victor of the 77th Annual Hunger Games**_

* * *

 **Reporter:** "Hello Capitol! And welcome to the Victor reviews! I'm here with Delly Cartwright, District 12's oldest living victor and we're here to discuss her games!"

 **Reporter:** "So, Delly. You had an interesting twist in the games you competed in. No weapons! How do you think this effected the outcome of the Games?'

Delly: "Hugely. I think, if there were weapons available, there'd be a totally different victor with you right now. Maybe Dustin?"

 **Reporter:** "Ah, yes Dustin. I remember your games well, he placed third, didn't he? So your victory was mostly because of an ingenious tactic. Weapon-making and your intelligence with setting up traps. Care to elaborate?"

 **Delly:** "Haha, sure. Originally I was expecting there to be weapons in the arena but because of the twist, there wasn't. I had seen the small boy from seven carving some weapons and that gave me an idea. The daggers and the bows came naturally I guess. Oh and the boy from eight made some complicated cord out of palm fronds that I needed to string the boy."

 **Reporter:** "So you had no prior training with trapping or archery? You were an awfully good shot!"

 **Delly:** "Was I? Funny, I missed both shots on the boy from 10!

The situation became tense, the reporter had suggested that Delly took place in illicit activities.

 **Delly:** "Well, my victory was partially because of the assistance from Corduroy of District 8. I still thank him every night in my prayers. He is forever in my heart."

 **Reporter:** "Yes, it was. Corduroy touched all of our heart strings I think, he was definitely a brave and powerful tribute."

 **Delly:** "Yes, he was, I've got to go now. I've got a sweet little girl to mentor."

 **Reporter:** "Thank you for your time. There you have it guys, Delly from 12!"

* * *

 **List of Victors:**

 **76th:** _Emanuel Selwood, District 5 Male_

 **77th:** _Delly Cartwright, District 12 Female_

* * *

 **How was that?**

 **I don't think I'm much of a fan of this whole 'interview' thing. Should I replace it with something else?**

 **So, thanks to Misty and z-fun2001 for your advice on** **arenas** **. You'll be seeing some of your ideas soon :p**

 **The 78th won't be up for a fair bit. I'm halfway through the next reaping for Campaign and then I'm going on holidays. But I will be back, eventually :D**


	5. An Elaborate Scrutiny of the 78th HG

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had internet access for the last week but I wrote a few of these while I was away.**

 **So, there's a few changes with the format of the story. I'm adding cause of death to the people's death comments, unless it's too confusing whereas I'll just put killed. I'm also scrapping the interview thing and instead doing a brief overview of the victors life up until the start of the 103rd Annual Hunger Games, where my story Campaign begins. If you don't quite understand the arena, it's supposed to be like the final battle scene in "Starwars: Revenge of the Sith".**

* * *

 _ **In the year of the 78th Hunger Games**_

* * *

Last _year's games were a major success, everybody loved the sweet girl from twelve, but it wasn't long before the next Hunger Games rolled around and the Capitolites wanted more!So far, Dawn Angelica's Games have relied on exciting twists to further them in the Capitol. The people were pushing for an exciting arena, one that questioned the limits of one's imagination, one that was frightening and beautiful at the same time, one that undoubtedly ended with an exciting finale. After many serious discussions with her advisers, one of them, Misty, suggested volcanoes. Now this was a troubling idea, the last time volcanoes were used was 28 years ago, during the 50th Hunger Games where they killed off most of the career pack. If Dawn used them well… They could be quite impressive. She presented the idea to President Snow, who ate it up. Over the last two years, Snow had been very impressed with her work and he was sure this year would be just as good. Dawn set to work right away. There were many volcanic regions around the world where they could stage the games, mostly tropical islands, however, she wanted this volcanic area to be slightly different, not just themed but the whole deal. The_ reapings _were fairly exciting this year, there were two brother/sister pairs in Districts 1 and 9, as well as the brother of Bryce Ura (The_ _13-year-old from the 76th Hunger Games) from District 2._

 **Tribute List:**

 _ **D1F:** Birdie _ Redfold _, 17, (10) **D1M:** Richmond _ Redfold _, 18, (11)_

 _ **D2F:** Dais Moore, 18, (9) **D2M:** Tyson Ura, 18, (10)_

 _ **D3F:** Fran Gigabyte, 12, (6) **D3M:** Ignatius _ Prindabel _, 14, (4)_

 _ **D4F:** Kelly _ Leseur _, 18, (9) **D4M:** Kaine Bream, 18, (9)_

 _ **D5F:** Tina _ Padderson _, 18, (7) **D5M:** Kyle Solarrus, 18, (8)_

 _ **D6F:** Riley _ Alrian _, 12, (5) **D6M:** Elton _ Sevara _, 18, (6)_

 _ **D7F:** Astral Puzzleton, 14, (5) **D7M:** Birch Oaken, 18, (6)_

 _ **D8F:** Viola Balmain, 15, (4) **D8M:** Ashton Furnace, 13, (7)_

 _ **D9F:** Felicity Miller, 18, (9) **D9M:** Felix Miller, 16, (7)_

 _ **D10F:** Noni Da Poni, 18, (3) **D10M:** Connor Iverson, 16, (5)_

 _ **D11F:** Thorn Alfredo, 18, (4) **D11M:** Tree Climber, 12, (7)_

 _ **D12F:** Petal Rover, 15, (6) **D12M:** Woj _ Markuss _, 14, (2)_

This year's scores were quite impressive. All of the careers got at least a 9 and Richmond Redfold from District 1 scored the first 11 in at least a Miller siblings scored okay as well, scoring a 9 and a 7. The previous three victors – Calico Johan, Emanuel Selwood and Delly Cartwright – were all mentoring this year and each hoped to bring home another victor. The Capitol however, had a different idea. There hadn't been a career victor in 4 years and the citizens all loved their career victors who were always more aware or prepared for life after the games. There were a few strong tributes this year, but only one of them would survive the games…

* * *

The volcanoes boiled and spluttered as the tributes rose into the fiery arena. They were arranged in an arc as always, District 1 furthest to the right and 12 furthest to the left, this year they were not mixed around. The cornucopia was a massive iron horn, full of weapons and supplies. The tribute's podiums stood on a massive basalt platform, a red sky burning overhead. The arena was loaded full of volcanoes, overflowing with lava, and hundreds of cracks and ravines of lava, separating basalt islands. This was going to be fiery…

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

"Let the 78th Annual Hunger Games Begin!" Announced Dawn, her voice echoing around the arena.

All of the tributes ran towards the centre, every single one of them. There didn't appear to be any water that to be any water that they could see and they didn't know how to get off the island they were on. The Redfold siblings sprinted towards the cornucopia and grabbed their choice weapons. Birdie a pair of katanas, Richmond a bow and arrow. They stood guard while the other careers snatched up weapons. Richmond fired an arrow into the heart of an oncoming tribute. BOOM!

 _Woj_ Markuss _, District 12 Male; 24th, shot by Richmond, Bloodbath_

Birdie charged at another tribute who appeared to be sneaking up on Tyson, the District 2 Male. Wielding her katanas skilfully she sliced and diced the tribute, chopping his arms from his torso and his head from his neck.

 _Connor Iverson, District 10 Male; 23rd, sliced apart by Birdie, Bloodbath_

The female tributes from 3 and 5 were fighting over a massive pack of goodies. 5 was stronger and managed to charge the other tribute and shove her into the crack between the island and the mainland. She was incinerated quickly. 5 escaped with the pack, leaping over the tiny crevice.

 _Fran Gigabyte, District 3 Female; 22nd, killed by Tina, Bloodbath_

District 2's male tribute had managed to grasp a massive two-handed sword. He threw it a few metres where it gouged a massive cut through a tributes abdomen.

 _Noni Da Poni, District 10 Female; 21st, sliced by Tyson, Bloodbath_

With District 10 out of the running, the brother/sister pair from 9 charged into the cornucopia. The younger sibling, 16-year-old Felix grabbed a belt of throwing knives, his brain was his primary weapon. 18-year-old Felicity grabbed a scythe, growing up in District 9 she had played many a time with scythes and was skilled enough to wield it with power. Vaulting over her brother she slid her scythe along the boy from 4's belly cutting it open.

 _Kaine Bream, District 4 Male; 20th, sliced open by Felicity, Bloodbath_

Felicity had volunteered when her brother was announced as tribute. It was her wish to get him home safe and the only other people with similar determination were the two from 1, she needed them out if the way. They saw her coming though, and Richmond fired an arrow. Felicity skillfully ducked and the arrow flew on, piercing the heart of the boy from 3

 _Ignatius_ Prindabel _, District 3 Male; 19th, shot by Richmond, Bloodbath_

9 swung her scythe to the side, cutting the girl from 2's feet off while she had been holding a sword above her head. Her brother threw a dagger at the girl and it punctured her neck, causing her to drown in her own blood.

Dais _Moore, District 2 Female; 18th, stabbed by Felix, Bloodbath_

The career pack were shocked, they knew the pair from 9 were skilled… But not that skilled. Slightly worried for their lives they bolted away. They had managed to claim most of the powerful weapons along with a massive pack each. They ran to the west where the sun appeared to be setting. The pair from 9 were proud, they had managed to frighten the career pack.

The pair from 5 followed closely behind the career pack, leaping over the fiery crevice.

The girl from six became entangled with the massive boy from 7 after she ran into him. 7 overpowered her and choked her until her eyes rolled back in her head.

 _Riley_ Alrian _, District 6 Female; 17th, choked by Birch, Bloodbath_

Enraged by the death of his District Partner, Elton charged at Birch. He shoved the other boy towards the bubbling crevice that surrounded the cornucopia island and pinned him down. Birch was a lot stronger than Elton and managed to flip him over, he then held Elton's face just above the lava were it was splattered and burned, he was going to die. The 13-year-old from District 8 ran at the two scuffling tributes and slammed a knife right into Birch's spine. BOOM!

 _Birch Oaken, District 7 Male; 16th, stabbed by Ashton, Bloodbath_

Birch's corpse collapsed on top of Elton, who rolled him off with ease. Elton's face was permanently scarred, burns all over his face, it truly was a horrifying sight and it scared the lives of many Capitol citizens. Ashton began to run off but Elton called him back, reluctantly Ashton joined him. They escaped to the east.

The tiny girl from 12 had a run in with the Miller siblings and was promptly killed, putting her District out of the running for another victor.

 _Petal Rover, District 12 Female; 15th, killed by Felicity & Felix, Bloodbath_

The last death of the bloodbath came when the 15-year-old from District 8 was mauled by the insane girl from District 7 who was wielding a massive spiked mace. She shattered the other girls skull with one swing and smashed in her ribs with another, before escaping to the east where Elton and Ashton had recently headed.

 _Viola Balmain, District 8 Female; 14th, mauled by Astral, Bloodbath_

The tributes from eleven, Thorn and Tree had escaped together leaving the cornucopia to the siblings from 9. This was an impressive feat, scaring off the careers and taking hold of the massive stockpile of weapons and supplies. They piled all of them together in the centre of the horn and stood guard at the mouth of it. They weren't going to hunt and they could manage to keep themselves alive for a long time, the only way the could be brought down would be a full-on offensive.

They were no more deaths on the first day after 11 people were killed in the bloodbath, the tributes seemed to be calmer, it wasn't until the morning of Day 2 that the another death came.

Astral Puzzleton from District 7 had been slowly but surely tracking the two boys that had escaped to the east. In the centre, the arena was constructed of many basalt islands floating in pools of lava but towards the edge, it was mostly black sand. The volcanoes were scattered around the outline of the arena. Astral noticed footsteps left in the sand, most likely left by the heavy tread of Elton. She followed them and arrived at the camp of the two tributes. Elton was the stronger of the two so she went for him first but he woke up and managed to lunge at the girl. He grappled with her along the black sand until they came to a lava filled river. Elton was terrified dud to his previous experience and called out for his ally. Ashton came over and stabbed Astral in the back as they grappled. BOOM!

 _Astral Puzzleton, District 7 Female; 13th, stabbed by Ashton, Day 2_

The nudged her body into the crevice where it was incinerated. Astral's family were not impressed as this meant there would be no body to bury.

The careers had more or less manage to circumnavigate the centre of the arena and had found themselves at the east side of the arena when they heard Elton calling for his ally. Thirsty for excitement and wanting to redeem themselves after their loss at the cornucopia they charged at the tributes. Birdie Redfold sliced apart the boy from 8 with her katanas.

 _Ashton Furnace, District 8 Male; 12th, sliced apart by Birdie, Day 2_

Horrified by his allies death, Elton attacked Birdie with Ashton's dagger. Birdie swung her katanas and sliced off Elton's dominant hand, his right hand. He screamed in horror and dived at Birdie attempting to push her into the lava she just skipped to the side and plummeted to his fiery death in a river of lava.

 _Elton Sevara, District 6 Male; 11th, incinerated by lava with the help of Birdie, Day 2_

Almost laughing at how bad those two tributes were, the careers continued on their way trying to weed out other weaker tributes. The pair from 5 who had originally been following the careers had given up a while ago and had headed back towards the cornucopia.

As the sun set, they hid in craters of basalt and made their plan. They had scored almost as high as the siblings from 9 in the private sessions, along with the element of surprise they should be able to take them down easily. They snuck around the side of the island and sidled up next to the massive iron horn. One on each side the slowly walked their way to the mouth. Felix had been on guard at the time and they both knew that he was the weaker one, the less skilled fighter… What luck!

They signalled to each other and burst out of hiding, Tina with a dagger and Kyle with a sword. They charged at Felix. He burst into action straight away, flinging a dagger into the lower leg of District 5's female. His sister noticed the commotion and ran forward with her scythe, swinging it wildly. She sliced at the boy who was attacking her younger brother and slit his throat. Blood gushed all over the basalt ground, turning it into a deep maroon. Shocked and afraid for her life the girl started to escape, limping because of the dagger she had taken to the leg. Felix through another that landed right in the small of her back. She fell over and bled out. BOOM! BOOM!

 _Kyle Solarrus, District 5 Male; 10th, throat slit by Felicity, Night 2_

 _Tina_ Padderson _, District 5 Female; 9th, stabbed by Felix, Night 2_

The previous three victors – Calico from 8, Emanuel from 5 and Delly from 12 – were now all out of the running for another victor. In the Capitol all the bets were being placed on the two brother/sister pairs: Birdie and Richmond, Felicity and Felix. It all depended on who was prepared for the newest exciting twist.

The pair from 11 who had made it to the top 8 only by luck, were now being chased by the career pack. Tree Climber would have made it a lot further and there been any trees or scrub in the arena but unfortunately there wasn't. It wasn't long before he fell short of breath and the career back caught up to him. The girl from 4 hacked off his head with her sword.

 _Tree Climber, District 11 Male; 8th, decapitated by Kelly, Day 3_

Birdie and Richmond sprinted onwards, trying to catch up to the escaping tribute. Suddenly the arena started shaking the fiery crevices started bubbling faster and boiling globules of lava flew around the arena. The volcano furthest to the east erupted pouring lava down the mountain side right into the path of the careers. Birdie and Richmond signalled for the careers to turn around and run towards the centre and they begun their escape towards the centre and the cornucopia where hopefully they could escape the incoming lava. The female tribute from 11 who had escaped the careers ran onwards, it was too late when she noticed the lava rushing down the mountainside and when she feebly attempted to escape she was flung into a fiery crevice by the force of the eruption and immediately incinerated.

T _horn Alfredo, District 11 Female; 7th, incinerated, Day 3_

The tributes were now down to the final 6, four careers and the pair from nine. To the Capitol, who the victor was seemed to be a foregone conclusion. It wasn't until the next day that another tribute was claimed. The careers set up camp a few kilometres from the centre where the Millers were hiding out. The alternated guards and a few went on scouting missions to check out the situation at the cornucopia. The siblings from 9 were well off they had enough supplies to last a few weeks, maybe even a month. They were not going to die from natural causes, the careers had to create a planned attack.

While Birdie and Kelly were out on a scouting mission the volcano to the north of the cornucopia erupted. The molten rock flowed down its side setting fire to everything and incinerating it all. Birdie and Kelly attempted to escape but Kelly was consumed by the lava as it flowed over her and turned her body into a charred skeleton.

 _Kelly_ Leseur _, District 4 Female; 6th, incinerated, Day 4_

Birdie sprinted her heart out attempting to escape to the west of the magma flow, where her allies were. But humans can't run faster than lava, she had to run forward, towards the cornucopia. The flow of lava stopped when it reached the fiery cracks and crevices that separated the basalt islands. Birdie leapt onto one and managed to escape her fiery doom.

When she returned to her brother and the male from 2, they revealed their plan. At nightfall they were going to sneak around to the north side of the arena and slowly make there way to the back of the cornucopia island. When the sun rose they would make their move and overpower the other two, three trained careers on two weaklings. It seemed like a recipe for success.

So as the sun set on Day 4 the careers set out for victory.

They camped out in silence a hundred metres or so from the cornucopia and when the sun rose they all stepped forwards. Felicity and Felix had become lax during their stay in the arena, on this night Felix had fallen asleep at his post. Felicity woke up though, and shook him awake. They prepared their packs and snatched up their weapons, they were going to hunt down the careers today. Both alliances had planned to kill the other on Day 5. The Capitol were in hysterics, this was going to be an EPIC finale.

Felix's job was to climb up on top of the cornucopia and make sure that there were no tributes in the surrounding area, so they could make a swift and danger free escape. As the sun rose, casting Felix's shadow across the island Richmond shot an arrow, hoping to hit him. It missed by a few centimetres, dinging the horn just to the left of Felix. He noticed this and called his sister, they were under attack. They decided to wait the others out, the horn was a safe position, they could not be attacked easily and if they were it wouldn't be hard to hold the others off. The careers realised this and they too realised the dilemma. So did Dawn, and she was not prepared to let the game end like this. She gave them another day, in which the volcano to the west erupted (leaving only the southern volcano to remain), 3 quarters of the arena were now covered in molten or set lava, apart from the centre which was made up of basalt islands separated by fiery crevices.

During sunrise on the sixth day, Dawn flicked the final switch. The volcano to the south erupted and all the islands begun to shake, the fiery crevices between them expanded forcing the islands to become more like platforms floating around on a river or lake of lava. Some of the islands split into smaller ones and began to float about. The careers were split into two islands one with the Redfold siblings and the other with Tyson. The cornucopia island split clean in two and all of the Miller's supplies poured into the flowing lava. Felix and Felicity were separated, each on their own island. They bobbed around for a bit, all the tributes panicking and struggling to stay on their tiny islands when they rocked and tipped. Eventually, Felicity Miller's island bumped into Tyson Ura's, and a fight ensued. Felicity jumped onto the island wielding her scythe. Tyson prepared himself, sword at the ready. She lunged, he parried, she swung, he blocked, he stabbed, she pushed his blade to the side. After a half an hour of stabbing and slicing, parrying and blocking, Felicity managed to swing her scythe skilfully across Tyson's back when he turned. He fell forward onto the ground and Felicity rose her scythe. As it came down with a swoosh, the boy made a prayer to his brother that he failed to avenge.

 _Tyson Ura, District 2 Male; 5th, sliced by Felicity, Day 6_

It was now down to the final four tributes, both from 1 and both from 9. All skilled fighters and smart tributes, the Capitol had been right, this would be an exciting finally. Dawn skilfully directed the lava currents so that Felix and Felicity could jump onto the same island. After a heartfelt reunion, the lava pulled the final four tributes together, in the centre of the arena.

The Redfold siblings jumped across to the other island, as Birdie ran at the other tributes, Richmond shot arrows from afar, hoping to skewer someone. Felicity was prepared, so when Birdie ran at her with her katanas, Felicity swung her scythe low across the ground. Birdie jumped just in time for her feet to not get hacked off but she overshot and tumbled down on the other side of Felicity. Laughing, the girl from 9 stood up and swung her scythe towards the other girl. Richmond shot an arrow and it pierced Felicity in the lower calf, she dropped her scythe and fell down next to Birdie. It was one on one, neither had weapons as Birdie's katanas had been flung to the side. The two girls rolled about for a bit, until Felicity overpowered Birdie, she straddled her and holding the girl by the back of her head, she smashed her face into the ground repetitively.

While this was happening, Felix Miller had charged head on towards Richmond. The18-year-oldd continued to fire arrows, which Felix skilfully dodged but when he got too close, Richmond flung it to the side and reached for his dagger. Felix threw throwing knives left, right, left, right until one landed on target, landing in Richmond's gut. He fell backwards and Felix ran at him, he jumped on him and slid the boy towards the edge. They fought for a while until Felix shoved Richmond from the island, towards his fiery doom. BOOM!

 _Richmond Redfold, District 1 Male; 4th, incinerated by Felix, Finale_

Eventually, Felicity successfully bashed Birdie to death and the cannon sounded. BOOM! It was now down to the two siblings from 9 who had made it so far against all odds.

 _Birdie Redfold, District 1 Female; 3rd, mauled by Felicity, Finale_

Felicity had volunteered to save her little brother Felix, who was reaped. She was only in this arena to assure her brother's safety, to make sure he came out alive. She had succeeded now, all that was needed was her death… A simple act of suicide. And that's all it took.

Felix was the smarter one, he always knew things before Felicity and was almost always behind their plans. She was the brain and he was the brawn. In this scenario, Felix realised their situation before Felicity and he charged. No, he wasn't going to kill Felicity, he charged at the edge of the island and flung himself towards the lava… To a fiery doom.

 _Felix Miller, District 9 Male; 2nd, suicide by incineration, Finale_

Felicity collapsed on the ground sobbing. Her brother was gone… She had failed… Maybe if she hadn't volunteered they would both be alive today. Who knows?

As Dawn's voice announced the victor of the 78th Annual Hunger Games, Felicity made her escape. She didn't deserve to live, if she had been quicker her brother would be alive and she would be dead… She might as well be dead. She sprinted for the edge of the basalt island and attempted to leap off the edge. BOOM! No, she didn't die, that was the sound of her slamming into the force field. She fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 _ **After the Games: Felicity Miller**_

* * *

After Felicity's victory in the 78th Hunger Games, she fell into depression. Like many victors before her, she turned to drugs and alcohol for solace. By the year of the 103rd Annual Hunger Games, 15 attempted suicides have been recorded. The people in the Capitol loved her, for her vicious manner and skill with a scythe as well as her sweet nature. She has had no mentoring successes since her victory. Eventually, she married and had four children: Felix, Frederick, Fanny and Felicity, sticking with the 'F' theme. Felix (The second) was reaped for the fourth Quarter Quell, where there were only male tributes. He made it far, only to be killed by the victor, placing him at sixth. Felicity is mentoring Elion Virchow in the 103rd Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

 **List of Victors:**

 **74th:** _Cato Hadley, District 2 Male (Not Documented)_

 **75th:** _Calico Johan, District 8 Male (Not Documented)_

 **76th:** _Emanuel Selwood, District 5 Male_

 **77th:** _Delly Cartwright, District 12 Female_

 **78th:** _Felicity Miller, District 9 Female_

* * *

 **There ya go!**

 **Did you like the new formatting?**

 **Any ideas for a twist or arena?**

 **I also haven't had any submissions for victors or other interesting tributes. They don't have to be much just name, age, district and a snippet of personality. If you've got any ideas, let me know.**

 **I know I've only written three of these (Well, 6… Shhh!) but Felicity is my favourite victor so far. Who's yours?**

 **I didn't write much for the 'After the Games' section, and it wasn't very well written, but do you think It's better than the interview idea?**

 **Thanks to Mistycharming for arena inspiration.**

 **Until Next Time :D**


	6. A Detailed Exploration of the 79th HG

**I've been feeling sorry for the District 2 Females. In all 3 of the games so far they were just pawns that I could kill off whenever I felt like it. Let's have a moment of silence to remember Rora, Cleaver and Dais… Thank you.**

* * *

 _ **In the year of the 79th Hunger Games**_

* * *

 _Last year's games were yet another success. President Snow wouldn't have dreamed of firing Dawn, he was bringing him only money and never questioned his orders. The people of the Capitol loved Felicity, the victor of last year's games, who was often terribly distraught about her brother. They sympathised with her and a commemorative funeral was held. Everyone loved her for the year, until she was overshadowed by the 79th Victor. People had started to talk about the speed of Dawn's games, an average game lasted 8-10 days. Dawns three games had lasted 6 days, 2 days and 6 days, respectively. People wanted longer games. Dawn herself preferred fast-paced and bloody games but her job was to please the Capitol and she always rose to the challenge. This year's games would last for weeks! It would focus on vicious mutts and having a huge arena. And getting another career victor. That would definitely be necessary. A mentally disabled boy was reaped from District 8, the mayors daughter volunteered from 1, a strange white-skinned boy was reaped from 11 (Which is odd because it is a mostly dark-skinned District), Pepper Tarango's (Victor of the 62nd Hunger Games) son was reaped from District 3 and a widely known model was reaped from 6. Altogether, very interesting, the people of the Capitol were quite excited_.

 **Tribute List:**

 _ **D1F:** Sparkle Griffiths, 17, (9) **D1M:** Jewel Ajax, 17, (10)_

 _ **D2F:** Betty Aurium, 18, (10) **D2M:** Cassius Clay, 17, (9)_

 _ **D3F:** Prue Zorzotto, 13, (5) **D3M:** Orazio Tarango, 15, (7)_

 _ **D4F:** Deosha Flathead, 17, (8) **D4M:** Ty Percher, 18, (9)_

 _ **D5F:** Ray Rifa, 13, (2) **D5M:** Zane Micron, 17, (8)_

 _ **D6F:** Molly Handbrake, 18 (3) **D6M:** Apollo Celeste, 15, (4)_

 _ **D7F:** Wendy Serene, 14, (6) **D7M:** Titus Aniseed, 12, (4)_

 _ **D8F:** Paige Ryan, 14, (5) **D8M:** Textile Von Richthofen, 16, (3)_

 _ **D9F:** Flower Edmund, 14, (5) **D9M:** Milo Katchatori, 12, (7)_

 _ **D10F:** Gretel Mercer, 18, (8) **D10M:** Tule Roxen, 18, (9)_

 _ **D11F:** Samantha Biver, 12, (4) **D11M:** Demitri Argent, 17, (7)_

 _ **D12F:** Primrose Everdeen, 17, (7) **D12M:** Rover Masterson, 18, (5)_

The Pre-Games were very interesting. The pair from 10 confronted the career pack during the first training session and asked if they could join them this year. After showing them their skills (which were quite impressive, mind you) the careers turned them down. A massive alliance is never helpful. The career pack scored fairly high, the male from 1 and the girl from 2 received 10's. 4 outer-district tributes scored 7's but the highlight had to have been the two from District 10 where the girl received an 8 and the boy a 9, the citizens of the Capitol were speculating whether or not the career pack would reconsider their refusal. The male from 5 also scored an 8.

* * *

On a humid July morning, the tributes rose into the arena that al,Ost certainly meant their death. The tribute podiums surrounded a dirt pit, deep with steep sides. At the bottom of the pit was a pile of weapons with supplies scattered around, the only way in was by sliding down the steep sides and the only way out was by hiking back up. This would surely discourage most from going to the cornucopia. Looking around them, the tributes could take in the arena. It had an Australian style theme, grassy bushland with eucalyptus trees and small scrub, a few dams here and there, full to the brim with murky brown water. Herds of cattle roamed free in the further reaches of the massive arena. The entire arena was purposefully designed to assure a long game. The majority of the food and water sources were in the outer regions of the arena which would draw the tributes away from each other. As soon as the careers took in the arena they decided to bring Gretel and Tule into the career pack, their skill with livestock would definitely be useful. They signalled this to the tributes from 10, who smiled and nodded.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

The career pack, including the two from 10 dived towards the pit. They slid down the sides and ran towards the weapons. Grasping them they turned around, ready to fight. Shockingly, only two other tributes were in the pit, the boy from 3 and the girl from 9. The boy was wielding a spear which he had taken from the cornucopia somehow without them noticing. He also had three backpacks slung over his shoulder and half a dozen daggers slashed into his belt. The girl had been attracted by a shiny scythe, she wanted to replicate Felicity's victory. The boy from 3 flashed his dazzling smile and bolted up the side of the pit grasping rocks and clumps of dirt and digging his feet in to prevent slipping. Ty from District 4 shot arrows towards him but they pierced feebly into the backpacks, causing no damage. He was out in a matter of seconds and he escaped off towards his allies, Demitri Argent and Primrose Everdeen.

The careers turned on the girl from 9 who was feebly attempting to escape the pit but slipping down it's in her rush. "Show us your stuff," Jewel Ajax had said gesturing for Tule to kill the girl. He nodded, he had to prove himself. Grasping his hatchet in one hand, he pulled himself up the slope and slammed it into the girls neck, smashing her spine and sending blood everywhere.

 _Flower Edmund, District 9 Female; 24th, partially decapitated by Tule, Bloodbath_

The careers were fairly annoyed that no one else had come into the pit so they snatched up some weapons and climbed out of the pit, ready to kill some tributes. Meanwhile, above the pit, a bigger more serious bloodbath was happening. The boy from 3 had handed out weapons to his allies who started to escape. The 12-year-old from 7 wanted their weapons and attacked them, lunging at the girl who he thought would be the weakest and least likely to fight back. To his surprise, she turned around sharply and slammed her dagger into his gut. He bled out on the floor.

 _Titus Aniseed, District 7 Male; 21st, stabbed by Primrose, Bloodbath_

The girl from 7 ran at Primrose and shoved her to the ground, she had killed her ally after all. Primrose's dagger was flung to the side, where a tribute picked it up and bolted away. Wendy grasped Primrose's throat and squeezed. The strange boy from 11 was not going to stand there and watch his ally die, he dived at 7 and stabbed her in the head. BOOM!

 _Wendy Serene, District 7 Female; 22nd, stabbed by Demitri, Bloodbath_

Demitri, Primrose and Orazio ran after Ray from 5 who had taken Primrose's dagger. They chased her for a good minute until Orazio threw his spear and it landed in her back.

 _Ray Rifa, District 5 Female; 21st, speared by Orazio, Bloodbath_

The three tributes then finally made their escape.

The tiny girl from 8 had broken down into a sobbing heap when the gong had sounded. When the careers came up from the pit, she was the first to go.

 _Paige Ryan, District 8 Female; 20th, stabbed by Jewel, Bloodbath_

The boy from 12 ran towards the cornucopia, without the careers down there, the weapons were free game. He slid down the slopes and grasped a sword. As soon as he turned around he found an arrow stuck right between his eyes. Good shot Ty.

 _Rover Masterson, District 12 Male; 19th, shot by Ty, Bloodbath_

The girl from 11 escaped with the boy from 9 and the disabled boy from 8. Apollo Celeste from 6 ran away with Zane Micron from 5. Sparkle Griffiths, the mayor's daughter from 1, ran after the tiny girl from 3. She chased her for a good 10 minutes until she threw out her net and trapped the thrashing girl. She pulled her in and speared her with her harpoon.

 _Prue Zorzotto, District 3 Female; 18th, speared by Sparkle, Bloodbath_

There was one final death before the end of this vicious Bloodbath. Dawn had been aiming for a fairly bloodless bloodbath, so there were more tributes for the rest of the games but she was fairly unsuccessful. There were 8 deaths in the Bloodbath of the 79th Annual Hunger Games. Molly Handbrake, the famous supermodel from 6 was escaping to the west when Cassius cornered her in front of a boulder. She truly was a beautiful lady, with flowing blonde hair and perfect straight features, full lips and slightly tanned skin. If she had survived she sure as hell would have got sponsors.

Cassius pinned her to the boulder and began to slowly began to slowly dig one of his daggers into her flawless cheek. Smiling wickedly he reached for her pants. He would have strung her death out long and slowly but the Capitol wouldn't want that and Deosha knew that for certain. With wickedly skilfully aim she threw a dagger right into Molly's head.

 _Molly Handbrake, District 6 Female; 17th, stabbed by_ Deosha _, Bloodbath_

Angered that he couldn't claim his victim, Cassius turned around and charged at Deosha, sword in the air. He would have killed her if his District partner hadn't intervened, she ran into the middle and set it all out for them. This year was going to be a career victory, their pack was going to be the final 8. Cassius was fine with this but he made sure Deosha knew she would be the first to go.

The night went, deathless. The careers hunted for hours, following tracks and listening to Gretel and Tule's expert advice, they had no luck, an arena this big the tributes were sure to be spread out.

Day 2 went by deathless, but in the dimming sky of dusk a cow turned on a tribute, trampling him, biting him, consuming him. Mutts. Dawn didn't need them, this game was created to last long, but a bit of spice wasn't a problem.

 _Apollo Celeste, District 6 Male; 16th, consumed by bovine mutt, Night 2_

Apollo's ally, Zane, escaped as soon as he could. Gutlessly leaving his friend to his doom.

Inspired by the cannon sound, the careers put in extra effort and managed to hunt down their first tribute. It was in the dead of the night, they were searching the western paddock, where some cattle roamed, when they heard the scream. Following it they found themselves facing Zane Micron. As soon as he saw them he bolted away, he led them straight to the camp of Textile, Samantha and Milo, who were only a kilometre away.

Samantha went down first, when she found a dagger in her belly.

 _Samantha_ Biver _, District 11 Female; 15th, stabbed by Cassius, Night 2_

The boy from 8 went down next, attempting to escape the surrounded clearing but finding an arrow shot through his jugular.

 _Textile Von Richthofen, District 8 Male; 14th, shot by Ty, Night 2_

With Calico's failed tribute out of the way, the careers split up. Cassius, Ty, Gretel and Sparkle went after Zane, Betty, Deosha, Tule and Jewel went after Milo.

They tracked them for near an hour, the group following Zane were led astray, Gretel had secretly made an alliance with Zane and was not going to give away his whereabouts. The other group found their target, though. Tule followed the boys footprints through the marsh of the west sector. They found the boy huddled under a tree, trying to catch his breath, he clearly wasn't the fittest.

 _Milo Katchatori, District 9 Male; 13th, decapitated by Betty, Night 2_

Dawn was fairly displeased with the pace of the game, she needed to spread the tributes out across the massive arena. A bushfire arose in the middle of the western sector, where over half of the tributes were. The careers were split up, half going to the north the other, going to the west. Zane managed to escape to the centre where he slid down into the cornucopia pit and snatched up a double-sided axe… Vicious.

Unfortunately, there were already 3 tributes there, raining the cornucopia's supplies. Orazio, Demitri and Primrose. Shocked by the entrance of Zane, they scampered up the sides and left Zane to the remaining supplies.

The next death came 2 days later, on day 5. The careers had failed to regroup and both sides groups were getting inklings that they should give up the search and become two separate career packs. The second group (Betty, Deosha, Tule and Jewel) had headed towards the centre, when they found most of the supplies missing, Tule helped them follow the tracks. The ended up in the southern sector, by a rocky cliff. Zane Micron hid there, feasting on nuts and cracker, armed to the teeth. He put up a bloody fight but 4 on 1, he was never going to win.

 _Zane Micron, District 5 Male; 12th, hacked apart by Tule and Betty, Day 5_

From this point on, the career pack was officially two. 'Career pack A' which was made up of Cassius, Ty, Gretel and Sparkle and 'Career pack B' which contained Betty, Deosha, Tule and Jewel. Each career pack had a tribute from each District. This couldn't be good as surely the tributes from the same Districts would have underlying alliances.

Emanuel Selwood, Victor of the 76th Hunger Games was very upset with his tribute's death, he had been planning on seeing this tribute out to victory. After two years of mentoring, Emanuel wasn't the wussy boy he was in the arena, he had matured.

When Zane's face appeared in the sky, Gretel left career pack A. She had had an alliance with Zane, who was her pathway to victory, without him, she could only survive with Tule.

This was not to be, on day 6 career pack A tracked her down and killed her, slicing her limbs off for deserting.

 _Gretel Mercer, District 10 Female; 11th, massacred by career pack A, Day 6_

There were now only 10 tributes left in the arena. Dawn let them muck around for a bit, tracking each other down, hunting each other, until she became fed up. For her career victor, she needed the outer-district alliance out of the way. On day 9 she directed career pack B and the outer-district alliance both into the eastern sector. She set herds of cattle to more or less corner them. There was a bloody battle, four tributes died.

The first was Demitri Argent, the white-skinned boy from 11. Tule from 10 had mounted a cow, he was skilled with them and charging forward on its back he caught sight of the other tributes. He directed the pack towards them. He had taken a whip from the cornucopia as well as his axe and he was doing loops around the tributes, his circle slowly encroaching. He looked like a real deal cowboy. The rest of the pack arrived and Jewel swung his sword viciously, cutting off Demitri's left arm. Screaming like an avenging angel, Jewel jammed his sword hilt-deep in the other boys butt.

 _Demitri Argent, District 11 Male; 10th, stabbed by Jewel, Day 9_

Tule lashed out with his whip and caught the leg of the girl from 12. As she thrashed around in the ground, he threw his hatchet at her. It stuck in her skull.

 _Primrose Everdeen, District 12 Female; 9th, axed by Tule, Day 9_

While this was happening, Betty and Deosha had started to move in on Orazio. His mother was a victor, which had made him a target as he would know a thing or two about how the games worked and the fact that he would get sponsors. He was a good looking boy… But he was going down.

Deosha threw dagger after dagger at him and Betty chased him with her axe. He took a dagger to the calf and his upper arm, it was clear he was dead. Jewel and Tule watched on, laughing. As Betty lunged at him, axe at the ready, Orazio threw his spear to the side. Two cannons sounded.

 _Jewel Ajax, District 1 Male; 8th, speared by Orazio, Day 9_

 _Orazio Tarango, District 3 Male; 7th, decapitated by Betty, Day 9_

Dawn was pleased. A perfectly bloody battle would sate people's lust for awhile, enough for her to plan a marvellous finale.

The finale in question came 3 days later. The career packs had slowly been converging towards the centre. Pack B had Tule, who had been smart enough to get them cows. Cows weren't exactly impressive, they weren't fast, they were fairly lazy but any mount would be useful. Pack A made it to the cornucopia first and hid in the eucalypts surrounding the pit. As the finale grew nearer, the hype in the Capitol grew louder. It had been a fair while since the last career finale, where the remaining tributes are only careers. This is rare because normally a tribute or two from the outer districts make it fairly far.

As pack B made their way on the back of cows to the cornucopia, the rest of the cows moved inwards as well. What were the cows going to do at the cornucopia. Tule charged in first whip flailing in the air. Following him was Betty, keeping her cow nice and calm, looking around for the other careers. Deosha came in last, barely keeping her cow in a straight line, she came from the ocean, not the country.

The boy from 2 leapt from one of the eucalypts and landed on Deosha, he shoved her from the cow and landed on top of her, dagger in the air. "This is for the skank," he had said, shoving it into her throat.

 _Deosha Flathead, District 4 Female; 6th, stabbed by Cassius, Day 11_

In the Capitol people screamed with delight, the real fun was about to start.

Betty turned her bovine around sharply and kicked it in the ribs. It went faster and then faster and when it rammed into Cassius, everyone heard its massive hoofs slam into his skull.

 _Cassius Clay, District 2 Male; 5th, trampled by Betty on a cow, Day 11_

Laughing, Tule shot his whip up into the tree, seizing someone's ankle, he pulled. Sparkle Griffiths from 1 came flying out if the tree. She stood up sharply, net and harpoon in hand as her eyes followed Tule, who was circling her, smiling like a shark.

Betty and Ty were facing off on the other side of the cornucopia. Ty was firing arrow after arrow, which Betty skilfully dodged as she edged closer towards the cornucopia pit. When she was right on the ledge she backflipped down, sliding between two boulders that lined the pit's side. When Ty went down to finish her off, figuring that she had injured herself, Betty grasped his ankle. His skull was smashed in on the rocks and Betty finished him off with her axe.

 _Ty Percher, District 4 Male; 4th, tripped by Betty, Day 11_

Sparkle threw her net forward, surrounding Tule's cow's ankle with it. It stumbled and caved in falling to the ground. She was about to spear it with her harpoon when she found an axe digging into her ribs. Screaming in rage, she flung her spear at Tule and it pierced his left forearm. He fell to the ground, helpless as Sparkle dug her harpoon out. She was prepared to finish him when Tule stuck his leg out, tripping her. She plummeted the ground and lay there bleeding out from the wound she had earlier received.

 _Sparkle Griffiths, District 1 Female; 3rd, bled out from Tule's wound, Day 11_

After a good few minutes, Tule stood up. Today, this game was going to end, in his favour or not, it would be over. He waddled over to Betty's cow, which was aimlessly chewing it's cud under the shade of a eucalyptus tree, his arm dangling uselessly. He pulled himself up one-handed and whipped it's backside. It vaulted down into the pit, leaping over boulders.

Betty saw it coming and threw her axe, which sliced one of the poor cows legs clean in half. Tule plummeted off the horse, falling head over hooves in love with the walls of the pit. Betty laughed, figuring he had died from the fall, but he stood up bravely, one arm dangling, half of his rib caged crushed in, it was a wonder he wasn't already dead. At that moment the cows that had been surrounding the area rushed the cornucopia. Hundreds of them flooded down the pit, teeth gnashing.

Taken by surprise, Betty was vulnerable. Tule ran at her (it was a pitiful run, more like a waddle) and slung his axe across to her, it landed in her gut and cut her clean in half.. She looked up, shocked as her eyes glazed over and the cannon sounded.

 _Betty Aurium, District 2 Female; 2nd, cut in half by Tule, Finale_

That's when the cows came in, they ran over Tule crushing him. People assumed he was dead, which was a terrible thing, a game without a victor wasn't a game. The Capitol citizens had grown quite attached to him, he was a perfect victor, handsome and muscular, snow knew he would make quite the profit.

* * *

 _ **After the Games: Tule Roxen**_

* * *

Surprisingly, Tule did survive. Surgery can work wonders and the Capitol surgeons are no different, they are extremely skilled. He managed to escape his most likely death with only a crippled left leg, which they could not fix after the stampede of cattle. The cattle in question were supposed to be a major part of the finale but it had all been going so well, Dawn didn't want to ruin the fun. One of the gamemakers had flicked the switch though, which led to him being promptly fired (or executed, whatever tickles your fancy). Despite his injury Tule was the perfect victor, the Capitol's lust for a career victor had been sated and many other problems were solved. After his victory Tule married the girl he had loved for a very long time, Gretel's younger sister. She was very upset after the loss of her sister, Tule was a great comfort, at least he hadn't killed her sister. The had seven children who have all survived the reapings, never being chosen. After his victory President snow made a fortune from selling Tule's body to Capitol citizens, so there wildest dreams could be met. He is a Morphling addict, he uses it to ease the pain that racks his body when the sun sets. He had to put on a face for the careers and the Capitol which he forever regrets. Tule was an extremely successful mentor, he has mentored three victors. He is not mentoring a tribute for the 103rd Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

 **List of Victors:**

 **74th:** _Cato Hadley, District 2 Male (Not Documented)_

 **75th:** _Calico Johan, District 8 Male (Not Documented)_

 **76th:** _Emanuel Selwood, District 5 Male_

 **77th:** _Delly Cartwright, District 12 Female_

 **78th:** _Felicity Miller, District 9 Female_

 **79th:** _Tule Roxen, District 10 Male_

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **So… I just killed Primrose Everdeen! Whoops ;)**

 **Betty Aurium was meant to be an apology for the lives of District 2 Females, which I evilly toyed with. For them, she made it to second place. Godspeed ;p**

 **This was fun to write,**

 **Until Next Time :D**


	7. A Complete Analysis of the 80th HG

**Ta Daa! Sorry for the late update :( I was too busy with 'Campaign'.**

 **Thanks to tracelynn for the arena submit!**

 **Hope you like the 80th Games and it's epic victor. Enjoy**

 **(Yes, that's a command).**

* * *

 _ **In the year of the 80th Hunger Games**_

* * *

 _After last year's victor, the Capitols lust for another career_ victor _was_ sated _. Tule Roxen was a handsome and muscular young man and might as well have been a career. Tule set a trend, after his victory, there were 4 more successes from his District some of which came from teaming with the careers. However, the career Districts (1, 2 and 4) were not pleased. They felt that Tule had latched onto the careers like a parasite and stolen their rightful victory. They were ashamed that he had so easily manipulated the other careers and taken the crown. It was another two years before there was an official career victory. Last year's game had a sufficient length, one that pleased the Capitol and more importantly Snow. Last year's game met the needs of most, so this year Dawn could let her_ imagination _run free, come up with the most creative arena ever. An idea came to her while brushing her hair in the mirror, when she presented it to the President he was awed. If she pulled this off, it would be a most fantastic game. And pull it off she did. This year's game would go down in history for many reasons, the_ victor _, the arena, the twist, the finale… In a hundred years time people will still talk_ of _this year's game. So, without further ado, let the games begin!_

 **Tribute List:**

 _ **D1F:** Aurora Vespa, 15, (9) **D1M:** Duke Aldjoy, 18 (10)_

 _ **D2F:** Dana Paris, 18, (9) **D2M:** Tobias Clayhanger, 17, (8)_

 _ **D3F:** Marissa Faulkner, 12, (9) **D3M:** Frey Dzamko, 15, (7)_

 _ **D4F:** Rey Truett, 15, (4) **D4M:** Patrick Monroe, 17, (6)_

 _ **D5F:** Eve _ Vanderdill _, 18, (9) **D5M:** Trent Starr, 14, (4)_

 _ **D6F:** Arachne Anderson, 18, (7) **D6M:** Monty Lachance, 18, (2)_

 _ **D7F:** Entei Frangipani, 15, (6) **D7M:** Harpy Dogwood, 14, (3)_

 _ **D8F:** Nova Batik, 18, (6) **D8M:** Price Collins, 17, (5)_

 _ **D9F:** Yoghurt Rocket, 12, (2) **D9M:** Avery Billings, 14, (7)_

 _ **D10F:** Kay Charolais, 13, (2) **D10M:** Trevor Browning, 15, (6)_

 _ **D11F:** Hannah _ Pearton _, 16, (5) **D11M:** Brick Crabapple, 12, (6)_

 _ **D12F:** Dora Perrin, 14, (4) **D12M:** Amir Cathartic, 18, (3)_

This year there were no careers from District 4, though mostly a career District, it sometimes fails to send careers every year. There being no volunteer for either gender is never a good thing. The tributes that were reaped from 4 were unimpressive. The male from 1 was nicknamed 'Hulk' for his muscular build, he was 6'4". The two girls reaped from 3 and 5 both appeared to be weak and frail but both somehow managed to score extremely high. It was not recorded how this was achieved. The girl from 1 was very young for a career but still managed to score quite high. Apart from that most of the scores were fairly low, the only 10 was from the boy dubbed Hulk.

* * *

Exactly one year after the start of the 79th Hunger Games, 24 fresh tributes rose into the arena. Within the next week, 23 of them would be dead, leaving only 1 to remain, alone and bathed in glory, the victor of the 80th Hunger Games. When the tributes rose into the arena they all peered around, examining the cornucopia and the arena. The arena itself was a massive maze of mirrors, so complex no one could figure out the pattern. There were large clearing style hubs in the maze, a lot wider than the actual maze, they had ponds in them or fruit trees, maybe a few weapons, enough to keep the tributes alive long enough for there to be blood. The cornucopia was one of these hubs, in the centre of the maze and a lot bigger than the rest. Scattered across the ground were thousands of glass shards, easy weapons, but in the centre there was a huge pile of weapons and supplies. Probably one of the biggest yet, there was everything from water bottles to chainsaws to swords to packs of nuts. The career pack smiled at each other, the outer-district tributes were going down. The obvious targets were Marissa and Eve, who had both scored high.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

"Let the 80th Annual Hunger Games Begin!" Announced a robotic voice across the arena. Dawn had decided not to use her own voice, as a safety precaution. Marissa and Eve were not dullards and, snatching up shards of glass, they bolted down a pathway as soon as the cannon sounded.

Oh well, there were plenty of other dangerous tributes. The boy from 5 picked up a massive glass shard and slammed it into the boy from 6's throat. He bled out on the ground.

 _Monty Lachance, District 6 Male; 24th, throat slashed by Trent, Bloodbath_

Hulk picked up a sword and flung it across the cornucopia into the heart of the girl from 9, who had, embarrassingly, scored a 2 in the private sessions. BOOM!

 _Yoghurt Rocket, District 9 Female; 23rd, stabbed by Duke, Bloodbath_

The two tributes from 12 ran into each other, they thrashed around on the ground a bit, fighting each other with shards of glass. Somehow the 14-year-old girl rose victorious, but it wasn't to last, she soon found an accurately thrown dagger in her heart and it wasn't long before it stopped functioning properly.

 _Amir Cathartic, District 12 Male; 22nd, glassed by Dora, Bloodbath_

 _Dora Perrin, District 12 Female; 21st, stabbed by Aurora, Bloodbath_

The female from 2 snatched up a chainsaw and after revving it to life she swung it around and slashed open the boy from 4's throat. He had been sneakily about to stab her with a knife, so more or less, it was in defence… Not.

 _Patrick Monroe, District 4 Male; 20th, throat cut with chainsaw by Dana, Bloodbath_

The poor boy's District partner was clearly attached to him and when she saw him almost decapitated she threw a spear at Dana. She was unskilled but it somehow managed to strike the girl and come out her back, killing her.

 _Dana Paris, District 2 Female; 19th, speared by Rey, Bloodbath_

Rey snatched up the chainsaw and a pack of supplies and escaped off into the maze. The Hulk chased after her, sword in hand, she had just killed his 'true love' (it wasn't hard to manipulate him) and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. Terrified, the girl spun around and revved her chainsaw to life, she swung it fiercely, attempting to slash his throat like Dana had Patrick's. The Hulk dodged, laughing at her petty attacks. He snatched up his sword and was about to kill her swiftly and cleanly when the chainsaw slid across his belly. Intestines rolled across the ground. He looked at the girl, shocked, before his cannon sounded. BOOM!

 _Duke Aldjoy, District 1 Male; 18th, cut open with chainsaw by Rey, Bloodbath_

The Capitol was amazed! Somehow this low-scoring 15-year-old girl had managed to take down their hulk! He had scored a 10, was 6'4" and his body was ripped with muscles. Most of his supporters then became Rey supporters. That death has been on every single Hunger Games highlight reel made since the 80th Games.

The male tributes from 8 and 11 were thrashing on the ground, fighting over a pack. Tobias strode over and jabbed them both with his harpoon before running off with Aurora, out of the cornucopia and into the maze, taking the same exit that Marissa, Eve and Harpy Dogwood from 7 had taken.

 _Price Collins, District 8 Male; 17th, speared by Tobias, Bloodbath_

 _Brick Crabapple, District 11 Male; 16th, speared by Tobias, Bloodbath_

The final deaths of the bloodbath came when the boy from 3 snatched up a bow. He knew how to use it and had scored fairly high in the private sessions by practicing with it. After three shots in her direction, one of his arrows pierced the jugular of the District 10 Female.

 _Kay Charolais, District 10 Female; 15th, shot by Frey, Bloodbath_

The girl's District partner had been hiding in one of the maze's many entrances, waiting for everyone to leave the cornucopia, but when he saw Kay get shot he snatched up a glass shard and ran at the killer. He was about to get him when the boy dropped the bow and picked up a spear, all the weapons were at his feet. He chucked it at the boy. BOOM!

 _Trevor Browning, District 10 Male; 14th, speared by Frey, Bloodbath_

Wow, only 13 tributes left and just an hour into the games. Frey was not going to enter the maze, he knew he would get lost and die but he wasn't going to sit around either. He snatched up a blockbuster and set to work smashing apart the mirror maze.

Although the early parts of the game were bloody and gruesome and full of death, the game did calm down. Once the tributes were fairly lost in the maze, the death count became lower, the tributes were spread out.

The 12th death came when the two careers caught the boy from 7 during the night. He had chosen to rest and unfortunately he was a loud snorer. Aurora and Tobias had heard him and smashed through the mirrors with their weapons. The mirrors were easy to smash, they were light and fragile. When the mirror he had been leaning on was smashed, he fell over into the shards of glass. He stood up, screaming, his face was covered in cuts and scratches, oozing blood. Aurora finished him with her sword.

 _Harpy Dogwood, District 7 Male; 13th, stabbed by Aurora, Night 1_

Spooked by the cannon sound, Rey decided not to rest and continued to walk through the maze, searching. She was the second tribute to locate one of the clearing style hubs, Hannah from 11 was already there but Rey slit her throat in her sleep, giving her a peaceful end as the sun was at its highest.

 _Hannah_ _Pearton, District 11 Female; 12th, throat slit by Rey, Day 2_

On Day 3 the female tributes from 6 and 8 teamed up. They had met in one if the hubs and after sharing food and water, they became allies. They began to search and within the hour stumbled upon the cornucopia, just by luck. All the maze entrances were smashed to pieces, it was near double the size as it was originally, Frey had shattered as many mirrors as he could. When he saw the girls approaching him, he shot an arrow.

 _Arachne Anderson, District 6 Female; 11th, shot by Frey, Day 3_

The other tribute ducked for cover. She snatched up a spear and threw it at the boy. He dodged and shot again. His arrow pierced her throat.

 _Nova Batik, District 8 Female; 10th, shot by Frey, Day 3_

The Capitol was very impressed by the efforts of both Frey from 3 and Rey from 4. On day 3, they both received sponsor gifts. Frey did not need much, as he had control of the cornucopia but a wily sponsor sent him some poison, which he could dip his arrows in. Rey received a canister of petrol for her chainsaw, which had run out.

On day 4 the girl from 7 was driven mad by her reflection and slit her wrists with shards of glass.

 _Entei Frangipani, District 7 Female; 9th, suicide by slit wrists, Day 4_

On Day 6, after searching the maze for hours, the girl from 1 turned on her ally. He had been about to make a similar move, though and when she attacked, he was prepared. A bloody battle ensued, popular in the Capitol. The bets on victory were split, 50/50. Everyone loved the sexy 15-year-old from 1 but many believed the boy would make a more pleasing victor. Supporters of both were upset, though, as they believed it was too early for the remaining careers to turn on each other. After near half an hour, a cannon sounded… And the girl from 1 rose victorious.

 _Tobias Clayhanger, District 2 Male; 8th, Slashed open by Aurora, Day 6_

The girl allies from Districts 3 and 5 had heard the commotion, the mirrors were thin, easy to smash and you could hear people within a kilometre or so of your location. They had no weapons but had figured out a pattern in the maze, a pattern which Dawn hadn't even known existed, these chickadees were seriously smart. They tracked Aurora down in minutes, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She swung her sword around wildly, shattering mirror walls and sending glass shards flying. Smash! Whoosh! Ching! She slowly walked backwards as they came forward. She could probably take them, she was armed and trained, they only had glass shards but it was two on one, and these girls had scored 9s. After approximately 5 minutes she shattered a mirror panel, behind it, 9's 14-year-old male was hiding. Using the distraction, Aurora made a swift and silent escape.

The two girls looked at each other, one uneasy, the other murderous. They nodded. The boy from 9 was dead meat.

 _Avery Billings, District 9 Male; 7th, killed by Marissa and Eve, Day 6_

On day 8 the boy from 5 met the chainsaw wielding Rey and after a brief discussion, an alliance was formed. One of them was going to win, they declared, no turning on each other until the final 3. Hands were shaken.

Smart little Rey slit the gullible boy's throat with a glass shard as he slept during the 10th night. What a fool.

 _Trent Starr, District 5 Male; 6th, throat slit by Rey, Night 10_

Pleased with the game so far, Dawn wanted the finale to be a grand event. Now last year's had been bloody and vicious but this year would require skill and talent, Dawn was certain.

At sunset on the 11th Day, the tributes were set far apart, on opposite sides of the magnificent arena, she wanted them centred, at least around a hub or something. She released a complex and artistic mutt into the arena, one designed a decade ago, for a different game but never used because of its… Uncontrollability. Mirrors shattered simultaneously, shards flew together, collecting, piling, forming. A beast was created, part glass part metal, a huge monstrous creature that would surely bring a disturbingly perfect end to the wondrous game.

They spawned at multiple locations around the arena, ten of them, two near each tribute. Since three of the 5 remaining tributes were in the western sector of the maze, the finale would be in the centre hub of that sector, that's where the mirror beasts would direct them.

The boy from 3 was jolted to action when they entered the cornucopia and – snatching up weapons – he made a swift escape to the west.

Aurora from 1 notice a growling, whining, creaking sound behind her and shocked by the monster let out an ear piercing scream. She ran through the maze, smashing mirrors, taking shortcuts, anything to get away from the hideous creature.

The two allies attempted to trick their monsters, get them to attack each other. No luck was had. They were the first into the hub, where the creatures swiftly left. They realised what this meant, the finale. They hid in the gardens, prepared for the other tributes. Only one ever arrived.

Frey got lost in the maze, and the beasts surrounded him. He was crushed, cut, sliced & diced, mauled, massacred, mashed to a pulp. The clever boy from 3 was no more.

 _Frey Dzamko, District 3 Male; 5th, mauled by mirror mutt, Day 11_

This year's final four were entirely female. This hadn't happened in decades and any time it did happen, the ratings were exceedingly popular, chicks made awesome victors.

Aurora had a run in with Rey but they ignored each other, both terrified of their own monsters. Fortunately, Rey managed to destroy one, if you could get to their circuiting, a few snips of wire was all it took. Aurora was not so lucky, she was purposefully avoiding going where they were chasing her, she made a smart move. They cornered her, though, and gnashed her fragile body to muck.

 _Aurora Vespa, District 1 Female; 4th, mauled by mirror mutt, Day 11_

Rey entered the hub and flicked her chainsaw on. She spotted a girl in a rose bush and ran at her. The girl that had not yet been noticed sprung to her feet, this was the Hunger Games, she wasn't going to save her ally, no she was going to run. Of course, if she left the hub she'd be chased down by mutts but staying in the hub she could distract the girl until her chainsaw ran out of gas. The noticed girl was decapitated by Rey, who viciously sawed her head off.

 _Eve_ _Vanderdill, District 5 Female; 3rd, decapitated by Rey, Finale_

Rey had gone slightly insane, the killing had gone to her head, she could be recovered, of course, the Capitol had their ways. Dawn decided she would be the victor, 14 was better than 12 and 4 was better than 3. The popular tribute with the chainsaw was to be declared this year's victor…

But there was now way Marissa was going to let that happen.

She leapt and sprung, dodged and ran, avoiding the girl's chainsaw. It came across her leg, mid-calf and the fragile 12-year-old fell to the ground. Rey looked over her, revving the chainsaw, a wicked smile rippling across her face as if she was possessed. Marissa pulled herself backwards, all the pressure on her arms, which were riddled with cuts, shards of glass embedded in them.

She picked up a handful and pegged it at Rey. It hit her in the face, one in the eye, in the torso, crotch and legs. She screamed and lunged, chainsaw forward. Marissa rolled to the side, facedown in the glass prepared for her death, she had stalled for time long enough. Rey approached with her chainsaw and as she was about to bring it down it coughed, it spluttered, it shook.

Marissa snatched up a long slither of glass and leapt for the shocked girl. She jabbed it right into her jugular.

As the final cannon resounded around the arena, Marissa held the girls hand.

 _Rey Truett, District 4 Female; 2nd, stabbed by Marissa, Finale_

She stood up and smiled… She was going home.

* * *

 _ **After the Games: Marissa Faulkner**_

* * *

Marissa was the youngest victor in 80 years of Hunger Games, an impressive feat. She was lived in the Capitol as the sweet girl who rose to the challenge and against all odds came out, victorious. Her victory tour was a sweet occasion, everyone fell for the adorable 12-year-old, only District 4 remained sour for long and even they broke eventually. Snow was pleased with her actions and she was a favourite in the Capitol long after her success, decades even. She returned home. Her loving family and 6 years after her victory she was married. A sweet boy named William had claimed her heart. They have had 5 children as of the 103rd and there appears to be more on the way, Marissa is showing signs of pregnancy. Perhaps, this time, there'll be twins? On the shadowy side of victory, Marissa did fall into depression, it was only brief but it took its toll. She only claimed two lives in the arena but hey both affected her. She often wondered if she should've just died in the arena, let Rey win maybe. But now she lives happily with her family and the troubling thoughts affect her no more. Marissa is mentoring Ophelia White for the 103rd Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

 **List of Victors:**

 **74th:** _Cato Hadley, District 2 Male (Not Documented)_

 **75th:** _Calico Johan, District 8 Male (Not Documented)_

 **76th:** _Emanuel Selwood, District 5 Male_

 **77th:** _Delly Cartwright, District 12 Female_

 **78th:** _Felicity Miller, District 9 Female_

 **79th:** _Tule Roxen, District 10 Male_

 **80th:** _Marissa Faulkner, District 3 Female_

* * *

 **Hey! So, I hoped you liked Marissa, I definitely did :)**

 **A huge thank you to Bluffs who educated me on my terrible naming abilities, he gave me a huge list of names which you'll definitely see in the next games and many to come. I didn't put any in the 80th Games because it was already half way through when he sent me the PM.**

 **Hehe, and to those of you who are reading my story 'Campaign,' don't worry about Felicity... It won't last ;)**

 **Thanks to ThomasHungerGamesFan, who sent me two AMAZING victors which you'll see in the next couple of games. If anyone else wants to submit, shoot me a PM. You can submit anything, an arena, a twist, a victor, an interesting tribute.**

 **Until Next Time! :D**


	8. An Assiduous Evaluation of the 81st HG

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy. But here you go, the 81st Annual Hunger Games, I hope you enjoy! I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter, I think it's one of the better chapters so far :D**

 **Thanks to z-fun2001 for arena inspiration and ThomasHungerGamesFan for the 81st AMAZING victor! Thanks, guys!**

 **Also, a massive thank you to Bluffs, who sent me a load of epic names for tributes! Almost every tribute has a name that he sent as one of their names _or_ one of their** **names is inspired by something he sent. Go him! Thanks!**

* * *

 _ **In the year of the 81st Hunger Games**_

* * *

 _In, the eyes of President Coriolanus Snow last year's games were a success. Dawn had managed to create a marvellous arena in such little time that brought along a splendid and exciting Hunger Games, with an even more exciting victor – 12-year-old Marissa Faulkner from District 3. The mirror maze arena was one of the more spectacular arenas during Dawn's time as Gamemaker, though it was easily topped by some of the arenas later on. In the arena, Marissa had displayed amazing deductive skills as well as her sheer intelligence which had made her quite desirable to the people higher up in the Capitol. She was confronted by Snow and asked to join the Gamemaker team but she turned the job down and was later punished for her decision. This year's games were going to be the bloodiest yet, Dawn had created a fairly small arena that would surely create an exciting Hunger Games. Maybe this year the career drought would end…? Dawn took on a right-hand man, Aeneas Baron, who would later become an extremely important figure in the Hunger Games, he is also the father of Proteus Baron, the head Gamemaker that took the position after Dawn Angelica stepped down._

 **Tribute List:**

 _ **D1F:** Jemma Vuitton, 18, (9) **D1M:** Glint Ermine, 18, (9)_

 _ **D2F:** Ophelia DeTone, 16, (11) **D2M:** Zeus Generale, 17, (10)_

 _ **D3F:** Alfa Eddison, 16, (9) **D3M:** Xander Bolton, 17, (8)_

 _ **D4F:** Sirena Banks, 18, (10) **D4M:** Augustus Loch, 18, (9)_

 _ **D5F:** Adelaide Ellis, 14, (4) **D5M:** Sonny Zabeel, 12, (7)_

 _ **D6F:** Annet Everett, 13, (3) **D6M:** Cronos Boeing, 15, (6)_

 _ **D7F:** Ginger Azl, 18, (8) **D7M:** Spruceton Browning, 15, (6)_

 _ **D8F:** Rayla Redcliff, 17, (2) **D8M:** Brant Mojang, 12, (5)_

 _ **D9F:** Blè Wheaton, 14, (6) **D9M:** Diego Scyl, 18, (6)_

 _ **D10F:** Bailey Porter, 12, (1) **D10M:** Frank Young, 16, (7)_

 _ **D11F:** May Blackberry, 15, (4) **D11M:** Weeder Clayton, 17, (5)_

 _ **D12F:** Wren Samson, 16, (3) **D12M:** Matthias Raze, 13, (2)_

The tributes this year were particularly interesting. The petite and youthful girl from 2 managed to score an extremely uncommon 11, which had happened three games prior but before that it hadn't appeared decades. The rest of the careers were impressive and vicious looking. Dawn was hoping this year's games might end the victor drought. The two tributes from 3 were also impressive, they both scored high and managed to join the career pack. The boy was a volunteer - he claimed he had trained, much like a career – which is uncommon for his District. The boy from District 9 was also a volunteer, who volunteered for his younger brother. Other notable tributes were: The good-looking May from 11, skilled Ginger from 7, feisty Adelaide from District 5 and the muscled boy from 10, Frank.

* * *

The tributes were shocked as they rose into the arena, it felt as if they had not changed location at all, the differences were… Minimal. The arena was clearly a replica of the Capitol. The city square had the cornucopia in it, the place were the parades were done. At the end of the square was the training centre, branching off in multiple directions to the east and west were twelve massive avenues, completely deserted. It was odd, though the arena was very similar to the real Capitol it had a completely different vibe. A normally exciting and vibrant hub appeared to be a depressing, dangerous, arena. It was quite a success on Dawn's part.

This year's bloodbath was exceedingly full of excitement it claimed the lives of nine unlucky tributes, though after that it did calm down. The first tribute to go down was at the hands of Zeus Generale, the muscular career from District 2. He snatched up a spear as soon as he could and pelted it in the direction of another tribute. BOOM! The first cannon rung around the arena.

 _Matthius Raze, District 12 Male; 24th, speared by Zeus, Bloodbath_

The next was at the hands of his petite District partner, Ophelia. Her weapon of choice, a machete was near the mouth of the cornucopia. She picked it up and stabbed another tribute, no emotion showing on her attractive face. The girl from eight fell down, dead.

 _Rayla Redcliff, District 8 Female; 23rd, stabbed by Ophelia, Bloodbath_

She then slid it across the abdomen of the girls District partner, a minute twelve-year-old who had been impressed by his older District partner. He broke down into tears when he saw her fall and was an easy kill for Ophelia.

 _Brant Mojang, District 8 Male; 22nd, cut open by Ophelia, Bloodbath_

The feisty fourteen-year-old from five attacked another tribute and easily slit his throat open after she had stabbed him repetitively in the gut.

 _Weeder Clayton, District 11 Male; 21st, throat slit by Adelaide, Bloodbath_

Ophelia claimed yet another, she speared a small girl on the end of her machete and brutally cut off the poor darling's head as she lay, weeping tears of blood on the ground.

 _Bailey Porter, District 10 Female; 20th, decapitated by Ophelia, Bloodbath_

The girl from 1 threw a spear into the heart of the girl from 6, who fell dead only seconds later.

 _Annet Everett, District 6 Female; 19th, speared by Jemma, Bloodbath_

Adelaide from 5, her District partner Sonny, Cronos from 6 and Ginger from 7 all escaped down one of the massive avenues as soon as they could. They had formed an outer-district alliance, or anti-career alliance during the training sessions and planned to hide out and set traps while the careers attacked the other tributes. When they and the careers were the only tributes left, they would make their move.

The masculine girl from 3 ran her sword through the fragile body of District 12's Female.

 _Wren Samson, District 12 Female; 18th, stabbed by Alfa, Bloodbath_

Alfa's District partner attacked another tribute, a boy who appeared to be much stronger and more capable than him but Xander easily managed to take him down. His weapon of choice was wire and he knew how to set up many different types of traps that would end lives. He also knew how to use it as a handheld weapon, running it quickly against someone's throat usually managed to split it open. He did just that… BOOM!

 _Frank Young, District 10 Male; 17th, throat slit by Xander, Bloodbath_

The pair from District 4 surrounded another tribute, the boy from seven who was rifling through a bag trying to locate some kind of useful supply. Sirena held a dagger in her hand while her District partner Augustus held a war hammer. Two completely different weapons but they made one hell of a team. Screams could be heard all around the arena as his skull caved in and his innards rolled around on the floor.

 _Spruceton Browning, District 7 Male; 16th, mauled by Sirena and Augustus, Bloodbath_

The career pack, including the pair from 3, watched as May from 11 and the pair from 9 made a speedy escape down one of the avenues. The bloodbath was over, with nine deaths, it had been on the bloodier side.

They the set to work, Xander and Alfa set up electrical traps that spanned the length of the avenue mouths, there was only one safe entrance to the square but only the careers new which one it was. They were under close eye from Glint as they did this, just in case they tried to pull any funny business. The rest of the careers collected all the supplies and weapons and massed them in a huge pile in the centre of the square.

They didn't hunt on the first day, nor the second and Dawn become uncomfortable in her seat, she needed to spur them to life. Mutts were the obvious way but nothing seemed to fit the scene so instead, she knocked down one of the many replica skyscrapers. It failed to kill any tributes, though the girl from eleven was severely wounded.

On the fourth day, another building collapsed and the careers got the message, they needed to hunt, no more laziness.

They managed to track down the trio from Districts 9 and 11 who had an injured person among their ranks and could only walk slowly. When the pair from 9 saw the careers chasing them they ditched May Blackberry, she had been a nuisance anyway.

May was an extremely appealing young lady and she had earned her fair share of sponsors during the games. She had not received any weapons from the cornucopia so they had sent her short sword as well as some kind of bone-cure to aid her broken leg. She smiled menacingly as they approached her but she never did stand a chance. Jemma from 1 threw a spear at her but May managed to dodge and it scattered along the deserted avenue. Ophelia charged at her and split her top half from her bottom half with one brutal swing of a machete. Shards of bone, chunks of offal and blood flew around the avenue, splattering everyone.

 _May Blackberry, District 11 Female; 15th, split in two by Ophelia, Day 4_

They continued to track down the pair from 9 but they were distracted by a fountain, they were all in dire need of a wash, so they all stripped and washed themselves clean. Needless to say, sponsor gifts showered from the sky, showing skin was a sure fire way to get sponsors.

Ophelia received a new machete, her original one had been bent at and odd angle by the pelvis of May Blackberry. Zeus received a set of throwing knives which he was in dire need of having only one hatchet as a weapon. Both Jemma and Glint from District 1 received a pair of night-vision goggles, an obvious sponsor gift allowing them to hunt during the night time. Neither tributes from 3 received sponsor gifts. Sirena received a trident, her weapon of choice which had not been present in the cornucopia. Augustus didn't need anything, his sponsors were saving their dish for a more desperate time.

On day 5 another building collapsed, taking down a tribute from the outer-district alliance, the male from District 6.

 _Cronos Boeing, District 6 Male; 14th, crushed by collapsing building, Day 5_

On day 6 the outer-district alliance had a run in with the pair from 9. They stood in silence for a while and then both groups left, two afraid to fight, unwilling to kill. Essentially it was deathless.

Finally, during the night of the seventh day the pair from 1 discovered the pair from 9. Their night-vision goggles had been a huge help, enabling them to find these frustrating tributes. Ophelia took the boy, who had scored averagely in the evaluations. She easily cleaved his noggin of his body as his terrified District partner screamed bloody murder.

 _Diego Scyl, District 9 Male; 13th, decapitated by Ophelia, Night 7_

The massive boy from 4 took the girl smashing his Warhammer into her fragile chest. He failed to finish the job, though, as he began to puke when he saw shards of bone fly out of her torso. Alfa, the masculine girl from 3, finished the job, slamming her sword into the poor girls throat.

 _Blé Wheaton, District 9 Female; 12th, stabbed by Alfa, Night 7_

When the two cannons boomed around the city-like arena the outer-district alliance knew it was only them and the careers left. They just had to hope that they turned on each other before they located them.

That was not to be, lead by Zeus, the career pack this year were sensible, they needed a career victory.

And so the hunt began…

…

…

It lasted five days, adding an interesting end to an amazing Hunger Games. The career pack struggled to track down the outer-district alliance who were very careful to leave no trace. On the fourth day of the hunt, day 11, a building collapsed right next to the career pack. It crushed Glint Ermine to a pulp, ending his life on the pavement. The career pack was unfazed and continued on.

 _Glint Ermine, District 1 Male; 11th, crushed by collapsing building, Day 11_

On the twelfth night another building collapsed barely missing the outer-career alliance. One if their members was a twelve year old, Sonny Zabeel, who was terrified by the turn of events. As the roaring smashing sound of the building's collapse ended, Sonny's screaming did not. He accidentally alerted the career pack to their whereabouts, ending the hunt.

The career pack split in two and cornered the outer-district alliance right in front of the collapsed building. They scampered over the boulders but not before Jemma's spear punctured the back of 5's minuscule male.

 _Sonny Zabeel, District 5 Male; 10th, speared by Jemma, Night 12_

The boy's district partner turned around and managed to unearth one of the massive pylons of metal that had held up the skyscraper and using leverage from several other debris Ginger and her sent the pylon rolling down the mass of rubble where it crushed Sonny's killer.

 _Jemma Vuitton, District 1 Female; 9th, crushed by pylon with help of Adelaide and Ginger, Night 12_

They then made a quick escape, rushing down the opposite side of the rubble pile. The career pack followed in hot pursuit and Ophelia from District 2 brought her machete down onto the shoulder blade of the girl from 7, brutally ending her life. Her arm flew off and blood sprayed everywhere as her screams resounded around the avenue.

 _Ginger Azl, District 7 Female; 8th, killed by Ophelia, Night 12_

Zeus and Ophelia immediately realised the situation they were in and turned on their allies. Sirena went down first, finding a throwing knife embedded deep in her back.

 _Sirena Banks, District 4 Female; 7th, stabbed by Zeus, Night 12_

As Sirena's cannon boomed around the arena Ophelia threw her machete – much like a spear – into the back of the escaping tribute from 5. She fell to the ground where she immediately bled out.

 _Adelaide Ellis, District 5 Female; 6th, speared by Ophelia, Night 12_

It was now down to the career pack who would rise victorious of the 81st Hunger Games? One thing is gif sure it wasn't Alfa who found a machete slam into her chest, piercing her heart and lungs and coming out the other side.

 _Alfa Eddison, District 3 Female; 5th, speared by Ophelia, Night 12_

The massive boy from 4 attacked Ophelia right after, swinging left and right with his war hammer, attempting to break a limb or two. She was weapon less so she feebly dodged his blows, trying to escape the onslaught of the hammer. Zeus grasped Ophelia's machete out of the dead girls stomach and threw it to Ophelia who immediately plunged it into the heart of her attacker.

 _Augustus Loch, District 4 Male; 4th, stabbed by Ophelia, Night 12_

It was now down to the pair from two as well as the lone and weapon less boy from 3. Both agreed that it would be easier if they took down the boy before they fought each other so they began to chase after him (he had attempted to make a speedy escape). Xander ran the length of the avenue with Zeus hot on his heels, Ophelia right behind. At the end of the avenue Xander leapt over one of the traps he had lain, landing gracefully in the square. He then continued to run down to the cornucopia where he picked up a sword, he was going to fight.

The boy from 2 failed to notice the electrical trap and when his leg got tangled in the wire he was instantly electrocuted.

 _Zeus Generale, District 2 Male; 3rd, electrocuted, accredited to Xander, Finale_

Ophelia was not as dull and she easily vaulted over the wire trap. When she regained her footing she realised that Xander was charging right towards her. As he came, she jumped to the left and stuck her foot out, tripping Xander, making him fall head over heels in love with the ground. He stood back up but by then Ophelia had gained a powerful position. She shoved him over and when he tried helplessly to stand back up Ophelia plunged her machete through his back, ending his life.

 _Xander Bolton, District 3 Male; 2nd, stabbed by Ophelia, Finale_

As the sun rose on the thirteenth day Dawn's voice boomed around the arena, "Ladies and Gentleman, I give to you, the victor of the 81st Annual Hunger Games, Ophelia DeTone of District 2!"

She collapsed onto her knees, bathing in the glorious sunlight of her victory.

* * *

 _ **After the Games: Ophelia DeTone**_

* * *

Ophelia was one of the extremely popular victors that arose during Dawn's years as Gamemaker. She had managed to claim 10 kills during her games and was remembered throughout the decades for her violence and the way Sh killed with brutality and know emotions. She was also popular for her short physique - which always surprised people as they thought of her as a vicious murderer – and her youth at victory, being only 16 years old. Ophelia is still alive today and has lived a long and fruitful life. Along with other victors from District 2, such as Cato Hadley, she has brought home many victors for her District. She volunteered at such a young age so she could become rich and famous which she most certainly became, she also was and still is a huge fan of the Hunger Games even in her older years. She never turned to drugs or alcohol throughout her years as a victor as she was never haunted by the nightmares that many are. She currently works at the academy in her spare time, helping train students to become skilful victors like her. She is married with two children the oldest of which, Magnus DeTone, is scheduled to volunteer for the 104th Annual Hunger Games. Ophelia is mentoring Tatiana-Camilla Stone for the 103rd Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

 **List of Victors:**

 **74th:** _Cato Hadley, District 2 Male (Not Documented)_

 **75th:** _Calico Johan, District 8 Male (Not Documented)_

 **76th:** _Emanuel Selwood, District 5 Male_

 **77th:** _Delly Cartwright, District 12 Female_

 **78th:** _Felicity Miller, District 9 Female_

 **79th:** _Tule Roxen, District 10 Male_

 **80th:** _Marissa Faulkner, District 3 Female_

 **81st:** _Ophelia DeTone, District 2 Female_

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **What did you think of Ophelia DeTone?**

 **Again, huge thanks to z-fun2001 for arena inspiration as well as ThomasHungerGamesFan for the victor!**

 **So, victor submissions are really cool and I think it's an interesting way of writing. If anyone else wants to submit a victor please do, I'll almost certainly accept them! :D**

 **My spellcheck thing wasn't working and I couldn't be bothered to edit this multiple times so I apologise for any spelling or grammatical issues.**

 **Also, to whoever Birkaran is, just writing 'update' isn't exactly a helpful review. I do now how to update a chapter… Sorry,**

 **Also if you're not already reading my SYOT 'campaign' make sure you do!**

 **Until Next Time! :D**


	9. A Precise Consideration of the 82nd HG

... ! ...

* * *

 _ **In the year of the 82nd Hunger Games**_

* * *

 _Whispers of rebellion were spread. Talk in the District's – a rebellion against the Capitol, they would not stand for this any longer. But whispers were only threats and President Coriolanus Snow was not afraid, nothing could be done by just threats, there needed to be action and that was not going to happen, Coriolanus swore. Extra peacekeepers were allotted to each District and a heavy curfew was put in place in the outer districts, the ones more prone to rebellion. Dawn, Snow, The Capitol – everyone was sated by last year's games and its victor, Ophelia DeTone who returned this year as a mentor. Dawn spent days coming up with an idea that she felt would both make for an impressive games as well as a horrifying one that may put the District's back in their place. She took inspiration from something that belonged before the dark days, a theme that stuck for the next few games. This year's games would be remembered, that was for sure._

 **Tribute List:**

 _ **D1F:** Adison Ackerman, 17, (9) **D1M:** Ramond Laurel, 17, (10)_

 _ **D2F:** Andromeda Victime, 18, (11) **D2M:** Caesar Atonius, 18, (11)_

 _ **D3F:** Samantha Curium, 13, (5) **D3M:** Newt Ramton, 16, (8)_

 _ **D4F:** Mantina Dovinski, 18, (10) **D4M:** Finneas Creston, 17, (9)_

 _ **D5F:** Neutro Haynes, 17, (8) **D5M:** Proto Haynes, 17, (9)_

 _ **D6F:** Melinda Harpad, 14, (4) **D6M:** Kanye Ford, 15, (8)_

 _ **D7F:** Hazel Monroe, 16, (6) **D7M:** Timbre Oakley, 17, (7)_

 _ **D8F:** Satin Hidecloth, 16, (8) **D8M:** Vert Agile, 18, (7)_

 _ **D9F:** Nai Aceita, 12, (1) **D9M:** Juan Derman, 16 , (5)_

 _ **D10F:** Capra Hereford, 15, (6) **D10M:** Connor Herace, 16, (5)_

 _ **D11F:** Amy Campbell, 12, (3) **D11M:** Artur Lucerne, 18, (7)_

 _ **D12F:** Emerald Parker, 18, (5) **D12M:** Haro McKay, 15, (6)_

There were a few interesting tributes, the tributes from District 5 – Neutro and Proto Haynes – were twins who were both unluckily reaped for the same year. They both scored very high and refused an invitation to join the career pack, they seemed to have a plan. Following last year's trend, the male from three joined the career pack, though the girl was declared useless and too young. All the careers scored very high this year, with 2 11's (Both from District 2), 2 10's and 2 9's. Other notable tributes were the males from Districts 6, 7 and 8 who all scored high and formed an alliance along with another high scorer, the girl from 8. The boy from 11 also scored high. There were two outer-district volunteers this year, the boy from 12 (Who did not state his reason) and the girl from 7 who volunteered for a friendly neighbor, how sweet. The Capitol found themselves wondering yet again which tribute would rise up as victor, there were a few possibilities in the outer districts but many were hoping for another career victory, no one could expect what was to happen next.

* * *

On a crisp July morning, all twenty-four tributes boarded a hovercraft. The hovercraft that would almost certainly deliver them to there inevitable death. They boarded it gloomily, with glares and grimaces, making a show that they were unhappy, even the careers. It was all part of a plan, this year's games would not be forgotten anytime soon.

The hovercraft flew for near a day and finally landed on a small island in the middle of a vast blue ocean. The tributes were shocked when they left the craft but quickly regained the gloomy attitude. They were directed down a massive staircase and along a lengthy underground (Underwater?) tunnel. Eventually, they each separated and walked into there designated launch rooms. Every year since Dawn claimed the seat of head Gamemaker, reporters had interviewed every tribute seconds before launch, on live television.

At exactly 12:00am, the tributes were prepared for launch. When the interviewed came sixteen of the twenty-four tributes turned on their guards and twelve of them managed to overcome them. 37 lives were claimed in what is now remembered as the 82nd Hunger Games massacre, a major act of rebellion that would be duly punished, Dawn and Snow agreed.

It took an entire day to recapture the tributes and the game had to be minutely postponed, much to the annoyance of the Capitol.

The rebellious tributes rose into the arena the very next day and took in their surroundings. It seemed they were in an aquarium, a popular tourist destination from long ago, barely spoken of in today's time. They were in a humongous underwater dome, splendid green grass surrounded their podiums and in the centre of them all was the cornucopia, a large glass horn that matched the outer casing of the arena. Inside were a variety of weapons, mostly lighter weapons as Dawn didn't wish for anyone to break the shell of the aquarium. Outside, sea life swam, beautiful fish swam among vicious bloodthirsty sharks and slippery eels, stingrays glided through the stunning crystal water, crabs could be spotted crawling far below as well as hundreds of other species.

As the gong counted down three female tributes nodded at each other. All of them had been part of the rebellious act and to avoid the torture and pain of the arena that would be unleashed upon them because of their actions, they had decided to take the easy way out.

 _5, 4, 3,_ BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _2, 1._

 _Emerald Parker, District 12 Female; 24th, suicide by explosion, Bloodbath_

 _Amy Campbell, District 11 Female; 23rd, suicide by explosion, Bloodbath_

 _Melinda Harpad, District 6 Female; 22nd, suicide by explosion, Bloodbath_

The first tribute to move was the ringleader of the mini rebellion, Haro McKay of District 12, the mysterious volunteer. It can be presumed that he volunteered solely for the purpose of disrupting the game's normal schedule and for that he was duly punished. He leaped off his podium and planted both of his feet in the ground near five meters away. The fifteen-year-old had scored lowly in the evaluations but secrets can hide anywhere.

All of the tributes besides him had been jolted by the three deaths and it took all of them a few seconds to readjust. The second person to make a move was the head of this year's career pack, Andromeda Victime. She was only seconds later than Haro but he was already at the cornucopia by the time she was halfway there. He grasped up his chosen weapon – a scythe – and shouted something towards the cameras before escaping down one of the many tunnels that left the cornucopia room. It sounded like "Fuck the Capitol!" Though no one could ascertain this as the ring of the explosion still resounded around the arena.

Andromeda picked up a spear and threw it angrily in Haro's direction, it scattered to the side, though, useless. She selected another and threw it in the general direction of a small bunch of tributes. It pierced one by the spine and they died from the injuries soon after.

Another career, Finneas Creston from four, snatched up a trident and skewered the boy from District nine.

 _Juan Derman, District 9 Male; 21st, speared by Finneas, Bloodbath_

With a menacing smile on her face, the girl from one attacked the boy from ten and after a brief fight she managed to take him down in hand to hand combat despite his size advantage.

 _Connor Herace, District 10 Male; 20th, beaten to death by_ Adison _, Bloodbath_

The girl that had been speared by Andromeda finally passed away. The tributes she was with (Kanye, Timbre, Vert and Satin) scattered immediately and seized up their chosen weapons.

 _Samantha Curium, District 3 Female; 19th, speared by Andromeda, Bloodbath_

Adison's District partner – The vicious and young Ramond Laurel – ran at the escaping outer-district alliance. He managed to take down the slacker of the pack but was soon after destroyed by the boy from 6 who was wielding a spiked mace.

 _Vert Agile, District 8 Male; 18th, decapitated by Ramond, Bloodbath_

 _Ramond Laurel, District 1 Male; 17th, mauled by Kanye, Bloodbath_

The final death of the Bloodbath came when the make from two took on another escaping alliance: The twins from five and the girl from 10. He fired an arrow into the girls neck and she fell to the ground, dead but unfortunately for him, the two from five escaped without a scar, both equipped with sets of throwing knives, their weapon of choice.

 _Capra Hereford, District 10 Female; 16th, shot by Caesar, Bloodbath_

On the first night the careers set out hunting – the sooner they killed the weaklings the faster they could get back to the luxury of the Capitol.

It didn't take them long to locate the ringleader of the rebellion for the gamemakers were deliberately leaving clues, they wanted him out of the games ASAP. He was a wily tribute, though, and sneakily escaped them, crawling down a vent that brought air into the tunnels of the aquarium. The careers sent the boy from three after him, they deemed Haro an easing target. He was tricky though and lured the boy into a separate room, made for viewing stingrays by the ocean floor. The twelve-year-old from District 9 happened to be there as well.

Haro could have easily taken them both with his scythe but he knew his time in the games was not to be lengthy, he wanted to cause as much damage to the Capitol as he could. He sprinted over to the door and pulled off the handle. After seconds of banging it against the glass of the aquarium, a fissure appeared and it wasn't long before there was a hole – the room began to flood. Haro escaped by the handle-less door and locked it behind him.

The hole expanded as the high-pressure water ran through it and it took only one minute for the entire room to flood. The younger girl could not swim.

 _Nai Aceita, District 9 Female; 15th, drowned by Haro, Night 1_

The male wannabe career could, however, swim. He managed to thrash around and make it to the surface of the ocean – they weren't that far down. The Gamemakers were not going to let him escape so they set shark mutts upon him. They also sealed all access to the flooded room so no more tributes could die there.

 _Newt Ramton, District 3 Male; 14th, mauled by shark mutts, Night 1_

The careers were shocked by the double cannon so decided to call off their hunt for the night, at least until they found out who had died. They were horrified when they realised both Newt and Nai had died whilst Haro remained unharmed as far as they knew.

They hunted again on the second and third night, though they didn't manage to find anyone as they roamed the deserted aquarium.

Two particularly intelligent tributes realized that Haro would have a massive bounty on his head in the Capitol and whoever saw to his end would be majorly rewarded – perhaps with victory?

On the fourth night, they left the career pack during their watch, heading into the tunnels that they would roam while they searched for this cunning 'Haro'.

Another event happened during the fourth night – Haro found another tribute and formed an alliance. Artur Lucerne from District 11 and Haro McKay from District 12. It didn't take them long to complete a task the careers had failed to. The sweet girl ho had volunteered for her neighbor went down easily, her throat sliced open by Haro's vicious scythe.

 _Hazel Monroe, District 7 Female; 13th, throat slit by Haro, Night 4_

Enraged by the departure of two of their stronger members the careers searched even harder. The outer-district alliance had broken out into a brawl, insulting comments had got the better of them. The racket they caused led the careers straight to them and what followed could well be known as the second bloodbath.

The first to make a move was Caesar who signaled reached for an arrow, he trained on the Macedonia attacker who had ended Ramond Laurel's life but the target lurched to the side suddenly when he realized the danger that had been thrust upon them. The outer-district alliance's brawl quickly came to an end as they were alerted of the career pack's sudden appearance.

There was nowhere to hide. The thing was, in an aquarium, there are no trees or boxes or boulders or anything to hide behind, it was just the tributes and the wide open tunnels. Caesar aimed again and fired his arrow into the upper leg of District 7's Male tribute.

An enraged Satin swung her scythe viciously and sliced open the abdomen of an attacking tribute. The girl from 1 had attempted to take her down in old-fashioned fist-fight but she hadn't been prepared for the armed and deadly tribute that she had chosen as her target.

 _Adison Ackerman, District 1 Female; 12th, abdomen cut open by Satin, Day 5_

She then rounded on the ranged attacker and engaged in a bloody brawl with him. He dropped his bow and reached for the sword that Adison had discarded and swung viciously at Satin.

The battle that ensued lasted for several minutes and whilst it happened the other career attempted to take down the remaining outer-district tributes. It wasn't a fair battle but she managed to slide her spear into the gut of District 7's male tribute as she dodged the deadly swings of Kanye's mace.

 _Timbre Oakley, District 7 Male; 11th, speared by Andromeda, Day 5_

Kanye was angered by his teammate's death (he had hated him and been wanting to kill him himself) and used his hatred to put more effort into his swings of his mace. One swing collided with Andromeda's rib cage and made a horrible crunching sound as she yelled in pain. Another smashed into her hand, leaving it an ugly pulp and sending her spear flying away – clattering against the walls of the aquarium and frightening a school of bluestripe snapper off in several directions.

As Andromeda wailed in horror Kanye delay the fatal blow, a head-shattering swing to her skull.

 _Andromeda Victime, District 2 Female; 10th, mauled by Kanye, Day 5_

Kanye turned around and recovered from his exhausting fight as he watched the brawl between Caesar and Satin. It was not evenly matched: Caesar was a trained career with humongous muscles and knowledge of how to hold himself during fight. But, Satin definitely had the upper hand in terms of weaponry as well as position, Caesar was pretty much cornered in an angular turn if the aquarium tunnel. As Kanye watched Caesar slid his sword down from her left shoulder to her right hip, the battle was over. Instead of screaming in anguish as she died Satin chose to go out Honorable, fighting for the cause she believed in. "Fuck the Capitol!" She announced seconds before Caesar plunged his sword into her heart.

 _Satin Hidecloth, District 8 Female; 9th, stabbed by Caesar, Day 5_

Kanye laughed maliciously as Satin died, in the bloodlust, he had somehow achieved he had forgotten all about their true cause, the one Haro had organized, and only now was it that he realized his actions prior to the games would not allow him to become victor. He smiled at Caesar before throwing his mace powerfully against the thick glass wall of the aquarium. The water flooded in like a jet, filling the room briskly as Caesar stared in horror.

Enraged by the actions of the tributes in this year's games Snow ordered Dawn to assure that the ringleader was killed ASAP. Dawn also sealed nay exits and entrances to the tunnel being flooded, she didn't want it to spread.

It was only a matter of seconds before two cannons sounded around the arena.

 _Kanye Ford, District 6 Male; 8th, drowned by his own actions, Day 5_

 _Caesar Atonius, District 2 Male; 7th, drowned by Kanye's actions, Day 5_

The rest of the game dragged on. The remaining tributes roamed the aquarium aimlessly, perhaps they may have originally been searching for another or escaping another or seeking their own death but after three or four days there seemed to be no longer a purpose.

Maybe it wasn't three, it could've been one or ten, the tributes in the arena sure didn't know. There was no natural light in the arena the entire aquarium so there was no way of drawing a line between day and night. To the tributes, it all blurred into one.

It was, in fact, four days later when Dawn decided to end the charade, she had been feebly attempting to end Haro's life without being accused of altering the games. She knew that the tributes from four were searching for him, all she neede was to get them all together in one place.

On day nine Dawn's voice boomed around the aquarium. The outer-reaches had begun to leak, miniature wholes in the floor allowed water to slowly enter the arena. The only safe zone was the cornucopia.

Within an hour the further parts of the arena had been completely flooded and waves of powerful water began to surge through the tunnels. Artur Lucerne and Haro McKay were the first to reach the safe-zone, as soon as they got there they sprinted for the cornucopia and hid in the pitch black depths of the cone.

Mantina and Finneas came in next, they had been hot on the tails of the two they had been pursuing so it was no surprise when they appeared at the cornucopia no longer than a minute after Haro and Artur.

The twins from five had been wandering the tunnels when the twist was announced. They were both skilled fighters but were yet to make a kill in this year's games. When Dawn's voice boomed around the arena they had desperately tried to reach the Cornucopia in time.

Luckily for them, they entered the safe zone seconds before the water smashed up against the invisible wall that sealed the cornucopia from the rest of the aquarium.

The twins glared at the tributes from four from across the cornucopia room, it was about to get dirty.

Mantina ran at Proto and Finneas at Neutro, both, unfortunately, forgetting about their real targets, the two deep inside the cornucopia. Mantina overpowered Proto who's main weapon were throwing knives which were next to no use in close combat. She grasped her by the shoulders and bull-charged her up against one of the glass walls. She thought quickly and decided upon a very creative and undoubtedly spectacular way to finish the girl off.

She shoved her along to one of the aquarium entrances and held her head through the invisible wall, where it was underwater. She would be drowned in a short time, so Mantina played devilishly with her as she drowned, kicking and screaming. Mantina relished killing and was yet to make a kill in this year's games.

Finneas had been skilfully dodging the propelled knives that had been directed at him during that time. Suddenly, Neutro gave up the fight and ran at Mantina, the girl drowning her brother. Finneas realized that if Neutro got rid of both those tributes he would be almost certainly the victor.

He rounded on the cornucopia and sprinted into it. Two armed tributes lurched out at him and he quickly reacted, flinging his net over District 11's male, and skewering him in the chest with his trident as he flailed.

 _Artur Lucerne, District 11 Male; 6th, speared by Finneas, Day 9_

Neutro pelted one of her throwing knives directly into the back of Mantina, slicing her back open. Mantina was horrified at first but then an evil smile took control of her face. Using the remains of her energy she pushed off with her feet and lunged into the flooded tunnel she was drowning Proto ini, they were both going down.

 _Mantina Dovinski, District 4 Female; 5th, stabbed by Neutro, Day 9_

 _Proto Haynes, District 5 Male; 4th, drowned by Mantina, Day 9_

The final three were decided: Finneas Creston of District 4, Neutro Haynes of District 5 and Haro McKay of District 12.

Haro realized immediately that he didn't stand a chance against the boy from four so he laid down his scythe. At the top of his lungs he bellowed his famous line before telling Finneas to make it quick…

 _Haro McKay, District 12 Male; 3rd, speared by Finneas, Finale_

Finneas strode out of the cornucopia ready to take down his District partner but to his shock realized she was already gone. Neutro Haynes stood in front of him, tears streaming down her face, her twin brother had just passed away.

She looked up at him and shook her head, she wasn't going down without a fight. As Finn as charged at her, Neutro carefully selected a throwing knife and propelled through the air towards Finneas. It collided with his left arm, just above the elbow and caused him to fall to the ground. 'For Proto' she had shouted as she charged at Finneas, knife-in-hand.

With his right hand Finneas lunged for his trident, barely, he managed to dodge the next knife thrown his way. He stood up and wrenched the knife out of his bicep and with his right arm pelted the trident at Neutro.

It struck home…

But so did her next dagger…

Unfortunately for District 5, Neutro's wound was a lot more severe than Finneas's and she bled out faster.

 _Neutro Haynes, District 5 Female; 2nd, speared by Finneas – bled out, Finale_

As Dawn's congratulations boomed throughout the arena two tubes were lowered over Finneas and Neutro and they were propelled to the surface where they were taken back to the Capitol in hovercraft.

Dead or Alive; they both escaped the aquarium.

* * *

 _ **After the Games: Finneas Creston**_

* * *

Finneas was a popular enough victor, he was by no means anything special - especially compared to last year's victor – but he was a career and the entire Capitol had been lusting for an end to the career drought that would last for longer than just a single games. In some ways he was the new Finnick Odair with the good looks and charismatic wit, though many declared that someone who scored a nine in evaluations could never compare to the great Finnick Odair. He was also the last trainee at District 4's career academy which was demolished a month previous to the 83rd Hunger Games because of lack of students willing to pay full price. This caused a lack of careers coming from District 4 from about the 83rd – 96th that had been properly trained. An impromptu academy was built by Annie Cresta (A previous victor from 4, who had, surprisingly, recovered quite well from her mental illness) in the Victor's village which supported many sub-par District 4 careers for the next 13 years. Finneas was one of the driving forces behind the restoration of District 4's academy. Finneas married his wife three years after his victory and they have lived happy lives and given birth to two children who are both of reaping age. Finneas Creston has successfully brought home two tributes he mentored so far and many would not be surprised if more were to come. He is mentoring Amaze Parrigan for the 103rd Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

 **List of Victors:**

 **74th:** _Cato Hadley, District 2 Male (Not Documented)_

 **75th:** _Calico Johan, District 8 Male (Not Documented)_

 **76th:** _Emanuel Selwood, District 5 Male_

 **77th:** _Delly Cartwright, District 12 Female_

 **78th:** _Felicity Miller, District 9 Female_

 **79th:** _Tule Roxen, District 10 Male_

 **80th:** _Marissa Faulkner, District 3 Female_

 **81st:** _Ophelia DeTone, District 2 Female_

 **82nd:** _Finneas Creston, District 4 Male_

* * *

 ** _Hey Guys!_**

 ** _How ya doing?_**

 ** _So, what'd you think of Finneas? Would you have preferred a different character as victor? Say Haro or One of the Haynes twins?_**

 ** _I think that now is a good time to ask who your favorite victor is, this is 7th game so far._**

 ** _I should probably apologise for the lateness of the update but school gets in the way :(_**

 ** _GO SUBMIT TO 'Memories - The 25th Annual Hunger Games' by sootyy, YES THATS AN ORDER._**

 ** _Until Next Time! :D_**


End file.
